Closer
by TheTrueMeaningOfLove
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are close but go to different schools. What happens when she loves him but he doesn't know, she has a player boyfriend and hates his slutty girlfriend. There friends are in there Family. TROYELLA Note Authors note changed to chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Closer**

**Chapter 1 'Hello the Montez's are here'**

By thetruemeaningoflove

I was packing my bag, don't worry I'm not running away. My family the Montez's and the Bolton's have been really close since I can remember. And my best friend well one of them is Mr. Troy Bolton he is the same age as me but the year above and just because we are really close doesn't mean that we go to the same school, I go to West High and he goes to East High.

East and West High like each other but we don't really mix like you would expect them to well only me and my friends get along out of the whole of two schools, I have a very complicated life I have a twin sister called Alexandra and it just so happens that she is the oldest but the day we were born was the day that decides which year you are in. Yep, you guessed it she is in the year above me and she goes to East high and so does my Brother Seth who is only 10 months older than me so as you could tell I am not happy with the situation.

So like I said I was getting ready to go over to the Bolton's house with my family and I was really happy finally I get to see Troy again I haven't seen him in like a week and that is a long time as we only live 10 minutes away from each other!

_______________________________________________________________________

'Hello the Montez's are here come and greet the lovely people!' Alex shouted as we walked in the house and I just laughed at my twin.

The 8 months pregnant Mrs. Bolton or Lucille as we call her, came out to greet us with hugs even the two year old I was carrying, my little brother, Josh who was still very sleepy from the nap he had just had.

I walked out to the back yard and saw Sharpay who came running to us to engulf me in a hug.

'GIGGLES' the blond shouted while jumping up and down and she was still hugging, I gave out a giggle as what was happening.

Then I looked around to but I couldn't see him where the hell is he, he told me that he would be here I spoke to him last night! 'Errmm does anyone know where Troy is?' Everyone looked at me and they had little sad faces on.

'Will somebody tell me where the hell he is' I was getting annoyed nobody would speak to me they just all looked down at the floor like that was more interesting then me!

'Well if nobody will tell me then I will just call him' I got out my phone and started to dial the number I knew off by heart.

'NO!' Troy's dad shouted from behind me and I was really confused why the hell couldn't I call troy?

'Jack why can't I call Troy is everything ok?' I said this with a lot of question in my voice. Jack just look around to see if anyone would help him out but he didn't have any luck.

'Well you see…… I …. Troy is at…… Chad's yeah Chad's and errmm' he couldn't say anything I knew he was lying and I just gave him a look.

'Will somebody tell me the TRUTH!?' I was more annoyed then ever, so I looked at Sharpay my other best friend and gave her the puppy-eyes I was famous for and she soon spilt it all. 'Gabriella I don't want you to be annoyed or anything but' she waited for a minute until she spoke again 'Oh wait Troy told me to give you a letter about were he is or something like that I wasn't really listening.' Shar ran upstairs and brought me down a piece of paper that had my name written on.

I unfolded the paper and read what Troy had written,

_Brie_

_I am really sorry that I couldn't see you when you arrived today I am at my girlfriends house you know Jamie the one I told you about, well I'm here because well I don't actually know at the moment but I will tell you when I come back I don't know when that will be, but I promise to see you before you leave _

_Love Troy 3_

I knew why they had lied to me I hate Troy's girlfriend so I understood it all.

I walked out side to see my dad, Lucille and Jack all sitting on the decking with worried faces and then my brothers my twin and Sharpay all in the pool.

Sharpay, Alex and Seth looked really worried but Josh was having a whale of a time, everyone looked at me and I just put on a fake smile and that made them happy.

'Gwabby come in da pwool?' Josh was screaming with delight and I just shook my head, I needed some time by myself think plus in need to let other people take care of Josh.

I am the mother figure in our home even though I am the youngest. (Apart from 2 year old josh) When we were on holiday when josh was just born, we went to Spain and while we where there my mom ran away with a Spanish guy and I will never forgive her for that and she it but sometimes she has tried to contact all of us even my dad, but we all just told her to shove her speech or apology where the sun don't shin!

I walked over to the hammock and just laid there I was thinking what I would be like if I went to East high, I go in the gym a lot to watch Troy play basket ball with Chad and the other team mates.

Some of my best friends are at East high and the whole of East high like me even the teachers so they let me in the school. They all love me the sweetie's.

I have a really close group of friends and all of them go to East high apart from me so there is;

**Troy – **He is themost popular guy at east high. Best guy friend. I hate his girl-friend and she doesn't like me but I put on a nice face for him.

**Sharpay**- She is a very dramatic person, who most people are scared of. Best girl friend and my brother's girl-friend.

**Chad**- He is like my overprotective brother, but not very smart. His girl-friend Taylor.

**Taylor- **Is the smartest girl at east high and on the decathlon team. Her boy-friend is Chad.

**Seth- **Is my brother and can be a really cool person but god he can be random and very over protective. His girl-friend is Sharpay.

**Alexandra- **My twin sister is isn't as smart as me and can be more moody. Her boy-friend is Stephen.

**Stephen-** He is Troy's and Sharpay's cousin but he is really funny. His girl-friend is my sister.

**Me- **I am quite smart and one of the coolest people at west high, but that might be expected as I am head cheerleader. My boy-friend is Mark he is a total player well I haven't got any evidence but I just know and the only reason I am going out with him is because I am scared of him and his gang, but nobody knows that.

_______________________________________________________________________

I walked up the stairs, to go to Troy's bedroom. I was the last person up everyone went to bed hours ago, Me and Josh were in Troy's room as Troy had to stay at his girl-friends house, Shar and Alex were in Shar's room, Seth was on the pull out sofa in the guest room with my dad in the same room but in the bed.

When Troy was here I would sleep with Troy and Josh would sleep with my dad or Seth, but because Troy isn't here he had a choice and of course he chose me.

I headed to where Josh was sleeping and got changed and did my stuff then crept into bed, Josh looked so sweet, he turned around and snuggled closed to me so I hugged him as I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Closer**

**Chapter 2 'Wait while I hurl'**

By thetruemeaningoflove

I closed my eyes and hoped that I would have a great night sleep, as for the last couple of nights I was lucky if I got five hours shut eye.

________________________________________________________________________

It was 6:30am and I had been awake all night and I think that I came down with some think over night. I had tried to have a hot chocolate but as I was making that I started to feel like I was gonna hurl but by the time I had walked into the living room, and the hot chocolate was in the kitchen, I didn't feel as sick.

I pulled the spare quilt from the airing cupboard and snuggled into it and put on the TV. I was waiting I don't know what for, well it might have been for somebody to wake up and talk to me. As I waited I was thinking about what was so important that he had to stay over at his girlfriend's house, but my thoughts were interrupted when I had to make a quick dash for the toilet. The next thing I found myself leaning over the toilet and the contents of my guts spilling out of my mouth.

I felt so dirty, the Bolton's house was clean but after throwing up in the toilet I needed to have a shower.

I turned the shower on and let the hot water run over my body, I washed my hair to make sure I had no sick left in it and wash my body with the dove soap that was laid in the soap dish.

Once I was out and dried I crept back into Troy's room and looked for his old basket ball kit, I put on a wildcats hoddie and wildcats tracksuit bottoms and found and tank top I had left once.

I looked at Josh and to my surprise his eyes were slightly open and looking at me. 'Hey Cutie are you okay?' I said as I walked over to him and moved the hair out of his eyes.

'Gwabby I am fwine but yoo are not vwery well!' he looked at me then hoped out of bed and ran into Seth's room. All of a sudden I found a feeling at the bottom of my stomach and yet again I ran to the toilet and repeated what I did half an hour ago.

As I walked out of the toilet after I had wash my hands and face, and I found Seth, my dad, Alex, Sharpay and Josh. They all looked at me and I let a groan slip out of my mouth and yet again turn around and throw my self over the toilet.

I walked for the third time in half an hour, out of the bath room and the people that where still there before but, Jack and Lucille had joined them. They were just staring at me, they looked worried and sympathetic, I squeezed past them and walked down stairs then plonked myself back on the couch where I had laid for most of the night.

Soon everyone was fussing over me, even Josh who was trying to help by hugging me and getting things that I wanted, aww he is so sweet.

It was 9:30 and they were still fussing and Troy hadn't come home yet. But then Seth said 'Gabby what can I do?' and that was the final string. I had to put up with it for 3 hours. 'LOOK I KNOW YOU WANT TO HELP BUT CAN YOU JUST STOP!' Seth looked at me like I was gonna kill him and that's the way I felt.

After that everyone stopped worrying about me and only came in when I wanted a pain killer or they ran after me when I ran up the stairs but every time they where too late cuz I closed the door before they could even reach the top step.

I was flicking through the channels on TV and as you could imagine there was nothing good on, but I found Sharpay and Alex sitting next to me Sharpay opened her mouth 'how you feeling hun?' I just looked at her and then Alex spoke 'I take it that that was a not very good at all?' I snuggled down into the covers more and they each kissed me on the forehead then walked away.

I was thinking about how sad Sharpay must feel sometimes as she wasn't Troy's sister but his cousin, she lives with her Aunt an Uncle. Her parent died in when she was only a baby so she has lived with the Bolton's her whole life.

Just then I heard a 'Hello?' I got up and ran to the voice I heard and that person quickly picked me up and hugged me

'Brie what's wrong' Troy looked at me in the eyes and his voice sounded really serious

'Could you hold on a sec while I spill my guts?' before I had finished my sentence I started running up stairs to the bathroom. I heard foot steps coming after me and as I flung the door shut behind me, but Troy had stopped it from shutting and was holding my hair while threw up.

10 minutes later I had done and slid down the wall. Troy kneeled in front of me and held my hand, a few tears leaked from my eyes then I really started crying and Troy just hugged me.

________________________________________________________________________

After a couple of hours I had carmed down and I just had the hiccups. Troy had already carried me down stairs, it was just me and him sitting in the study. But then a smile appeared on his face. I gave him a confused look and then he started to chuckle.

'You know I really don't get you sometimes' I told him as kissed me on the cheek which he would usually do.

'Brie just to let you know you look really cute in my wildcats training kit' he let off a smile and so did I. 'Wait' my face turned serious 'this is your old training kit!' and yet again he just chuckled.

'Yes they are and I think you should wear them more often' he said with his winning smile and I started giggling.

'Right now on to the more serious issue are you ill or was that a one off or something just please tell me' after he said that I stopped giggling and looked down at the floor. But I soon found my head been lifted up and a pair of dark blue eyes looking at me, from that I could tell troy was worried.

'No I have been sick since about 6:30 this morning and I couldn't sleep then I was sick so I had a shower and changed into your kit then I was sick again and when I walked out my dad and Seth and Alex and Josh and Sharpay were all there then I was sick another time this time when I came out your parents had joined them and have been fussing over me since then until just before you came in' I said that so fast that it took a couple of minutes to register in Troy's brain.

I started crying again and troy was wiping away my tears 'Okay but when did you last sleep and for how long last night' I had to think if I even got any winks last night 'I don't think I did all night' I looked a Troy who by now had already started carrying me back to the lounge.

Troy sat me next to him and just hugged me and started whispering in my ear 'I'm here now and I'm gonna take care of you, so just try and sleep' I nodded and I felt my eyes slowly close and the quilt being wrapped around me more.

________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes, I saw Troy still holding me but was talking to everyone, everyone was now piled into the front room even Jamie his stupid girlfriend.

Nobody had noticed I was awake yet and so I snuggled into Troy even more, he looked down at me and pulled me in closer then placed a kiss on the top of my head so I kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Closer**

**Chapter 3 'Kissing your bestfriend'**

By thetruemeaningoflove

Nobody had noticed I was awake yet and so I snuggled into Troy even more, he looked down at me and pulled me in closer then placed a kiss on the top of my head so I kissed him on the cheek.

I was glad when Troy whispered in my ear 'Hey beautiful' I giggled as we would act like a couple with what we call each other but we weren't, to my disappoint meant. Jamie's face was classic and I started laughing hysterically and pointing at her then Troy joined in with me and then everyone did except Jamie.

'I really feel like annoying her today so go along with me' Troy whispered in my head so I responded to him 'Ohhh is Mr. Bolton feeling mischievous tonight?' I giggled even more 'And what if I am??' he questioned 'Well I like it.'

We had been whispering and Jamie's face was getting more and more amusing by the minute.

Troy leaned now to me and placed a kiss on my mouth to Troy's surprise I deepened it even more, a smile was playing on both of our lips as we turned our kiss into a full make out session as I ran my hand though his hair to the back of his neck and his hands touched my face and stroked my hair.

After ten minutes of this we both pulled away and looked into each others eyes, I didn't want that kiss to finish I loved the feel of his lips next to mine and the way he had touched me it felt like we were designed for each other the way we were sitting my curves matched his body shape perfectly.

I next looked at Jamie and her face had shock written all over it, everyone else new that we had staged it and they were sniggering.

'Oh Jamie I didn't realize you were still here' I looked at her my eyes went wide 'OH MY GOD you didn't see that did you??' I was a really good actress and I stood up and started pacing saying 'oh my god I am so sorry really I am!'

Troy stood up and stood in front of Jamie 'Oh God babe I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me really I did totally not mean to do that babe please forgive me!'

Jamie stood up 'don't BABE me when you just mixed (that is the same as snogging) someone in front of me you Jerk!!' the next thing we knew Jamie had walked over to Seth and started doing what me and troy did but this time Seth pulled away, then pushed her away from him.

'How does it feel Troy??' we were all in shock, then sorrow filled his eyes 'You really don't know me do you!' a whisper came out of Troy's mouth and I kinda felt sorry for Troy. I could see a light bulb go on in Troy's head 'The only reason you have gone out with me is because you wanted to be popular!' his voice was rising.

'Well there you go you finally figured it out and boy am I glad to say that I didn't even like you anyway, do your next girlfriend a favor and don't cheat on her with your _best friend_!' Jamie walked up really close to me when she said best friend and I was fuming with the way she had just treaded Troy.

She got a slap around the face from me.

Everyone looked at me and gasped 'It was staged you stupid whore!' I could tell that none of the adults were impressed and was thankful that Josh had been sent out when we had begun making out.

'WHAT' Jamie's eyes went wide 'Well how the hell was I meant to know that?' She was trying to get her way out of what she had just said. Sharpay finally spoke up 'Oh God, how dumb are you? They are best friends that would never happen. When I took josh out the room he said are Gabi and Troy playing.' Sharpay stated and then Jamie looked totally embarrassed.

I looked at Troy, their was so much hurt in his eye's and it was obvious that he didn't want to see or speak and he was just looking at me desperately and I took the hint.

'Jamie you've hurt everyone enough, I think you need to leave!' I pointed out but of course she wanted the last word.

'Well if anyone is going to tell me to leave than it's my boyfriend!' Jamie said smirking. She was making her way back into Troy's life again. I couldn't let her do that again. 'After you just told him that you have used him I don-' I was cut off by a whisper

'I want you to leave!' Troy calmly said under his breath. I was glad that he had finally stood up for him self. Now she would turn around and walk out of Troy's life forever. But oh-on she had to make more difficult him 'Sorry **BABE** I didn't hear what you said'

I could see Troy's fists clench and he closed his eyes when she said babe 'I said I want you to leave and I'm not your babe!' he said louder and his eyes had changed from hurt to anger in the space of minutes and he stormed out of the room.

Sharpay ran after him.

I stood there, the anger in side me was rising and I burst 'Who the hell do you think you are?' I yelled at the top of my lungs what right did she have to be like that she kinda reminded me of my boyfriend, the pig.

'Well if I'm not mistaken than I think I am Jamie you know Troy's boyfriend a year older than you!' she smirked. She was a year older than me but my twin sister,** twin sister** was in the same year as her.

'Well I think that you are mistaken as you are no longer Troy's girlfriend but his ex, and you are in the year above me but that just means that you will get old before me so now like me and Troy have asked you many times, you are no-longer needed in this household' I smiled at her, but she could tell it was fake.

She left the houses with 'hum' as she flicked her hair but I couldn't help myself 'Now you make sure that you drive safe, Okay?' I had to giggle but before I did so Jamie let out a scream of frustration so I began laughing hysterically.

I walked up the stairs to Troy's room and he was sitting down with Sharpay they were treated as brother and sister and that's how they acted towards each other. Sharpay was kinda comforting him but it must have been a bit uncomfortable. You would expect the brother to be doing that to the sister not the other way round, but it was sweet.

It was then that I noticed that they were laughing I was standing in the door way with a very confused look on my face, it was just than that they had realized that I was standing in the door way.

Troy's mood had changed since he had stormed up stairs and it was unbelievable 'God Brie you are the absolute best thing that has ever happen to me!' that was the next thing that came out of Troy's mouth and that made me more confused, but then I looked out the window, which was where Sharpay and Troy was looking.

I looked out the window and nearly all of East high were standing out side the laughing and pointing at Jamie? Jamie! I turned around and yet again gave the brother and sister a really confused look.

'Right it is 10 now so I think that I am gonna head for bed and by the way I didn't mean for that to rhyme' Sharpay told me and Troy before turning around and walking out the door then we heard her say 'God I am spending way to much time with Chad!'

I walked over to Troy's bed and got into the bed while he was on his laptop 'so are you gonna tell me why I am the best and why everyone in your school now loves me and is pointing at Jamie?' Troy chuckled again but he wouldn't tell me.

'God Troy, if you don't tell me I won't be able to catch up on my sleep from the past week' He shook his head but then I game him my famous puppy-eyes and he sighed and from that I new I had won.

'Well I think everyone was gonna come round to see me for some reason but they had stopped when they saw us fighting, so when you and Jamie had had your one they must of heard it. I mean I heard you shouting from upstairs so yeah.' He smiled and that was the smiled that always made me melt and go at the knees 'You also made my day cuz that little remark at the end made her so annoyed you should have seen the fit she had that was why I said you're the best think that ever happened cuz you always make me laugh and now all of east high love you cuz Jamie is no longer Princess of east high!'

He had gone back on the computer and I needed him so I can sleep. So I crawled out of bed and grabbed him by his shirt and threw his shorts at him, straight away he knew what I meant and as I went to the bathroom he got changed and into bed where I met him after I had done my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Closer**

Chapter 4 'A Little Uncomfortable' 

By thetruemeaningoflove

The next day I woke up and unfortunately it was Sunday so that meant that I had school the next day so I have to iron my uniform, my school insisted that we all have to wear one at West High but East High can wear there own clothes.

I opened my eyes and started to get up but I could hear a man moaning and then I grip around my waist tightened looked into the mans blue eyes and smiled 'Hey Beautiful' I giggled at how much I wasn't beautiful at 10 in the morning after I had just woken up. 'You really think that I am beautiful right now beau-' I was cut off with a finger pressed to my lips and he gave me a look 'Good morning sweetie' I mumbled as Troy's fingers were placed on my mouth.

'Thank you' he whispered as he pulled his fingers away from my lips and pulled me into a hug on the bed.

Seth and Sharpay walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed and Sharpay looked at me with a confused look on her face.

'What is it Sharpay you are like my best girlfriend so I know that look' I told Sharpay and she gave me a questioning look 'Sharpay Evans spill it out already.'

'Kay how come you are allowed to sleep in the same bed as Troy and I can't sleep in the same bed as my boyfriend?' I started to laugh. She was jealous that I was sleeping in the same bed as Troy.

'Well if you wanna sleep with Troy then I can sleep in your bed?' Troy, Seth and Sharpay looked at me like I needed to be in a psychiatric hospital.

'Hell, no thank you I love Troy but not enough to sleep in the same bed while you are in my bed by yourself!' I smiled at Sharpay and Seth and Troy laughed cuz they knew that I was glad she said that as I loved sleeping in bed with Troy.

'Oh well maybe I can help answer that question' a male voice came from be hind me 'Well because me and Brie are best friend we won't get up to any mischief!' I nodded at Troy's answer and then laughed at Seth's face but Sharpay's was different.

She gave me a really confused look, that day she was being a real dumb blond (no offence I am one to.) and she isn't and she dies her hair. 'Year but they all ready now that we have done that stuff!' she added and mine and Troy's face changed.

'Come on you guys what's so wrong about that I bet that you three know who's slept with who' Seth added trying to make it sound better. 'Yes but I was just told that my brother and best friend have, we don't talk about it when it includes family' I stated and everyone knew exactly what I meant.

'Oh sorry Giggles I didn't really think about that!' Sharpay was kinda laughing and Seth was a little embarrassed so I decided to take advantage.

'Well I don't want you to actually say it, I mean when Shar comes over and sleeps the night me and Alex can't sleep because someone moans all night and it is like constant it sounds like' I looked at Sharpay and Seth's face they were embarrassed. Alex walked and was giggling so I carried on knowing that she would join in making them feel….uncomfortable. 'Oh come on baby …..Oh….yes… yes…..harder….faster…. Ohhh' That's when Alex joined in with a low voice 'I'm gonna cum baby do it with me!'

That's went we stopped.

Me, Alex and Troy were in fits of laughter while 'Sethpay' were going bright red.

________________________________________________________________________

It was 1 o'clock and everyone was ready but I was about to leave. Troy was coming later with Josh as he was promised ice-cream. Sharpay had asked us all to go to 'La délicieux' restaurant at 7 because they had to tell us something really important.

'Right I'm leaving Troy see you in like 20 minutes and everyone else, see you tonight unless anyone is coming home soon' I looked around 'take that as a no, Shar is it formal or what' I looked at Sharpay who was snogging my brother and she pulled away 'Yeah and if Josh is still away bring him to other wise my grandparents said that they would look after him' I nodded and walked out of the house, not before hugging everyone and picking up my bags. Which were soon taken off me by Troy and took me to the car.

I started the engine and Troy said he would be 20 to 30 minutes and he would come around and do whatever.

________________________________________________________________________

I got back home and it was a mess so I decided as no one was around that I would clean up.

I went up stairs and changed into some comfy cloths and started work in the kitchen I put all the dishes in the dish-washer and then cleaned the surfaces and the floor.

I started to do the bedrooms as I just finished on the 3rd one I heard the door open, I shouted where I was and then Troy appeared.

'Ahh just as I guessed Miss Montez is cleaning the house' Troy chuckled as he walked to me and pulled me into a hug. I saw that Josh was no where to be seen and that really confused me and I gave Troy a really confused look.

'What the hell have you done with Josh?' I looked at him and Troy pointed to Joshes room which I had luckily done already.

'Oh well I guess I'm taking him to the restaurant tonight and will you do me a huge favor and see if my room needs cleaning or if it's ok?' I said as I pulled away and then he walked off.

I started on Dad's room it wasn't really untidy I just made the bed when I felt 2 strong arms around me and pull me on the bed and start tickling me and I was giggling while trying to get out of his grip.

'TROY!! Please, please stoooopppp!' I begged and he had an evil grin on his face. So I had to think what I could do to make him stop but I didn't know.

'I'll do anything at all if you stop okay?' I looked at him with pleading eyes and he stopped tickling me but was still on top of me!

'Right I've been asked to this party and the only people that I know are going are Chad and Taylor and you and I both know that they will be making out in a corner somewhere so can you some with me?' Troy looked at me and I knew if I said no then yet again I would be tickling me.

'When and where is it?' I said and a big smile appeared across his face 'I know that it on Friday and is at Jay's or Becca's house I just don't know who's yet but I will pick you up anyway' I nodded my head and he got off me.'

'I'm gonna have a shower so you can do whatever and I will come bake down after and make us lunch' I walked off to my room but before I opened the door I heard troy yelling 'Your room is tidy and I still haven't met your boyfriend of **3 months**'

'Don't worry you'll meet him soon probably at the basket ball match on Tuesday' was my response.

________________________________________________________________________

It was 6:30 and I was just finishing my make up and I could hear Troy trying to put Josh's cloths on, I had laid out for him.

I walked out of my room once I was done and walked into the living room to find Troy and Josh playing 'I Spy' and laughed as Troy was confused what began with 'G'.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am really sorry it is late and just to let you know that I am gonna make Josh 2 not 3 so that means that their mum left a year ago thanks and sorry again**.

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line. 

**Closer**

Chapter 5 'The Big News'

By thetruemeaningoflove

I walked out of my room once I was done and walked into the living room to find Troy and Josh playing 'I Spy' and laughed as Troy was confused what began with 'G'.

'GABBY!' I said as I walked over to the couch and smiled at the two boys the Josh started nodding his head wildly and that made Troy start laughing with me.

'We better get moving if we don't wanna be late' Troy said and I nodded. We walked out the house Josh was on my hip and Troy was setting the alarm and locking up.

I put Josh in the back seat of Troy's car, and thankfully there was already a car seat in there, after I put him in the back seat I climbed into the passenger's seat and fixed my dress.

_______________________________________________________________________

Me and Troy went to the restaurant and were pleased to see that we weren't the first and were in fact the last.

As we were walking I was holding one of Joshes hands and Troy was holding the other and we were swinging him as we walked but with this an eruption of giggles and laughter would escape from him mouth and then I would giggle only to find Troy laughing at the whole picture.

I walked up to the desk of the restaurant and smiled at the man on the front desk 'Reservations for Seth and Sharpay Montez?' I questioned the man and he looked down at the sheet of paper in front of me then looked back up with a smile.

'Ahh yes they are waiting for you over at table 5' I nodded to the man even though I had no idea where that was but I knew that as soon as the rest of the family saw us, they would come over and hug us, especially Sharpay who was rather exited to see us and tell us about her and Seth's big news.

I could here Troy laughing be hind me so I stopped and flicked my head around 'What is so funny' I asked and then Josh started poking Troy's nose while he was being carried by him 'well Brie my little chum I know you far to well and I can see you have no idea where table 5 is!'

Troy looked and me and I knew he was right but there is no way I was gonna let him prove me wrong and luckily for me I saw Sharpay and Alex laughing there heads off and I giggled at them and headed over.

'See I do know were table five is Troy!' I looked at him and gave him a smirk as I said that. And he just said 'Ha funny' and he had known by the look on my face that I was just luck that I found were the table was.

I said hello to everyone and was surprised to see that Stephen, Alex's boyfriend, Troy's cousin but not Sharpay's and Seth's best friend so knows our family quite well.

We ordered our food and were making conversation with each other until Sharpay taped the side of her wine glass 'Errmm can I have everyone's attention, we have some news to tell you' everyone looked at Sharpay and Seth who were standing up.

'I as you know me and Sharpay are now 17' Seth started to talk and I knew that this was not good well for me it wasn't but it might be good for everyone else at that moment Sharpay started to talk 'And because my parents left me a flat in their will as well as one for Troy' She paused and I closed my eyes to stop the tears falling, I knew exactly what they were gonna do 'Well we wanna move in together' their faces broke into smiles and so did most peoples apart from mine. Seth looked at me and I still had my eyes closed.

'g….good f...for you' is all I managed to spit out and I ran out of the restaurant with tears falling from my eyes.

I reached to Troy car and broke into even more cries and sobs I slowly slid down the car and sat on the floor. It wasn't till then that I realized that it was raining but I didn't care I didn't really give a fuck all I knew was that my brother who was at I different school to me a different year and hardly see any way, Seth is really close to on Wednesday nights no matter what we always do something together weather it is go to the cinema, shopping or just in the hot tub at home talking it is our nights and everyone knows that.

I was cut short of my thoughts as Troy sat down next to me and silently hugged me.

_From Troy's point of view 5 minutes earlier_

Sharpay and Seth had just announced that they were moving in together and everyone was happy except Brie who was trying to sound happy but she was crying and you could that she was the exact opposite of happy and she ran out the restaurant.

Seth was still smiling along with Sharpay, the parents and Stephen but Alex had a worried look on her face and Josh was crying. Like Alex I was worried about Brie, Alex went to comfort Josh by taking him out side and I looked at everybody else.

'I'll go comfort your sister than shall I' with that I stood up and went in the same direction the Latina had gone.

I didn't need to look back to know that everybody's facial expressions had changed from happy to kind of guilty.

_Back to Gabriella's point of view_

My cries and sobs had turned into little hiccups, and from the corner of my eye I could see Alex and Josh, Josh was crying and Alex was trying to carm him down.

I looked up into Troy's eyes and they were blue but not the electric blue they usually are they were darker and filled with worry.

I gave him a weak smile but a hiccup escaped from my mouth, and I felt the arms around me tighten and then a kiss on the top of my head.

'Can you take me home?' I asked, my body was lifted and I giggled a little. Troy placed me into the passenger's seat of his car. I looked out the window as Troy closed the door.

Alex was there talking to Troy and Josh was reaching over to Troy so that he would be in his arms. I opened the door as I saw them all coming back over to me.

'Sweetie I am sleeping over at the Bolton's and I will have my own bed cuz Troy said he was gonna stay with you tonight, I think that Seth will stay with Sharpay, Josh is staying with Lucille as Dad is gonna be in New York so he is going to head there as soon as he is finished here!' Alex said and was smiling although I knew her well enough to know she was just putting it on for me.

I gave Josh a kiss and a hug and then I did the same to Alex.

Troy got in the car and then we drove home.

________________________________________________________________________

Once we where home I looked at the answer machine and there was about 30 missed calls 2 from Taylor, 2 from my mum, 1 from Chad and 25 from Seth and I'm not even exaggerating.

I called back Taylor and had a little chat talked about Jamie but I didn't say anything about what had happened at dinner.

Troy called Chad as the only reason he had called me was because he knew that we would be together so Troy and Chad discussed what we had but like us didn't mention Sethpay.

After they had done that, Troy deleted all the other messages from Mrs. Isabella Montez and Seth.

I walked up the stairs to and decided to have a shower in the morning but Troy had had one 15 minutes ago and I found him in my room walking around with just pajama bottoms on.

'Come on out for while I get changed' I said but I just needed him to get away from me for 5 minutes I have seen him with no shirt on but I away had time to adjust to it I mean he had a really toned 6-pack, it is just like he was carved by Greek gods.

_______________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.**

**Closer**

Chapter 6 'Almost Breakdown'

By thetruemeaningoflove

'Come on out, while I get changed' I said but I just needed him to get away from me for 5 minutes I have seen him with no shirt on but I always had time to adjust to it I mean he had a really toned 6-pack, it is just like he was carved by Greek gods.

I was sitting in bed, wide awake and I could feel the tears on my face.

I had been happy earlier as Troy had managed to keep my mind off Seth and Sharpay but know he couldn't, he was sleeping next to me while I just lay there staring up at the ceiling.

After five minutes I started to cry more and more, in his sleep Troy wrapped his arms around me. At first I though I had woke him up but then I realized that he was still asleep. My tears died down as I thought how much of a good friend he was, he had made sure I was okay, he had stayed with me all night and now he had subconsciously comforted me. At that thought I smiled but then I started to cry again at the reason why he was doing this.

I took the strong arms from around my body and then silently crept downstairs and then to the basement where I would go if I had problems or a lot on my mind.

The basement is sound proof with all surround system, but when the music is on you can still hear it around the house. There is a mirrored wall and a ballet bar. The basement is known as my space as it is my Dance Studio **(Picture in profile)**.

I walked in and over to the Stereo and put in the C.D that had didn't stop its music. **(I don't know what it's called but like they have in clubs)** This track was about three or four hours long and I just danced I did some new cheerleading routines and then I just started dancing. Time flew by and I didn't realize what time it was till the music stopped, and just then I started to cry again I fell to the floor.

I was acting like my brother had died, but in my mind he had, I wouldn't see him at all maybe once a month but that was it I wouldn't see him after school or have holiday's with him anymore as he didn't live under our roof but instead would be on the other side of town.

I didn't hear the door open and close but I could feel Troy lift me up and take me to my room as we came in I glanced over at the clock and read it was 3:33 am.

I was placed into bed and then Troy gentility rocked me to sleep as I silently cried and soon they changed into hiccups.

The next morning I woke up to Troy nudging me and whispering in my ear. I started prodding him on the nose in return. 'What the hell are you doing?' He asked I knew that he was giving me a look to say I was crazy but I really didn't care.

'I'm looking for the snooze button but its not working' I began to press his nose harder but Troy started to chuckle and I kept on hitting him harder and harder, but I was not working so I just pulled the duvet up and over my head.

The next thing I found was that the devil himself (also known as Troy) picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I started giggling and hitting him on the back but after I found out that it didn't work I just let him carry me and place me down at the breakfast bar and started grinning when I saw my breakfast.

It was a smoothie but I was one of Troy's specials there was strawberry's then cherry yoghurt and then blue berry's next plain yoghurt with honey and then oats sprinkled on top. It looked really refreshing and tasty so I just tucked in.

After I was dressed (picture in profile in profile) I stepped into the porch and grabbed my key but I found that Troy took them out of my hands and just put them in my hand bag.

'I'll drive you to school and pick you up' he gave me a look that said I was in no condition to drive but I was perfectly fine. After that dance work out yesterday and a lot of thinking I knew that everything would be fine because I remembered hearing Troy on the phone to Sharpay saying that every Sunday we would have brunch and Sunday diner together so that made me feel much better.

I looked at Troy and gave him a glare. 'Look if I take you and pick you up I promise that on the way to school and back I will get you a Starbucks, that's two today' Troy gave me his famous smile and I couldn't disagree, two free coffee's and him drive me in his new car to school. 'Fine, Caramel Macchiato please' and I gave him my cutest smile then a little giggle.

I walked out to Troy's new car and Audi Q5 **(Again in profile)** that he hade just got for his 18th birthday I giggled when I heard Troy 'Oh leave me to lock up then' I just kept on walking to the car but before I could reach for the handle, the door was opened for me and like a true gentlemen he helped me into the car.

As we reached West High I signed and got out the car, kissed Troy on the cheek and said thank you. I didn't really want to be at school but there wasn't really much I could do about it.

I walked down the hall listening to the music on my I-Phone and drinking my Caramel Macchiato when I came to meet one of my friends at West High. I can't say she is in my circle of close friends but she is a great friend to have. Amanda like me is on the cheerleading quad and she helps me out a lot.

As Amanda saw me she squealed like I did and then we pulled each other into a hug. 'Hey chicks how are you' I smiled at how thoughtful she is. 'Well I was awful last night but I'm ok it all got sorted out!' I smiled giggling.

'Now let me think who helped you sort everything out…humm…' she pretended to think for a moment 'Oh I know who else then your extremely close friend Troy Bolton now am I correct or am I correct?' I giggled at her cockiness.

'Oh I think you know you are correct' it was then that I saw Matt walk by and like I expected he just went by and ignored me.

'Well its nice to feel loved' I muttered sarcastically but one of his nicer mates noticed me his name was Jason Cross and he was moving to East High at the end of the week, I introduced him to Troy and they were getting along really well, they even talked about if he wanted to play for the Wildcats which of course he did. I was glad to see that Cross isn't self-centered and gave me a small smile to say he was sorry for the way Matt acted but he didn't need to it isn't his fault Matt can be a jerk.

When Black Knights (west high) play the Wildcats Jason has the advantage of being on the Wildcats team as a… tryout?

I turned my attention back to Amanda 'So…' was all I said and then she gave me a look but I didn't have a clue what she was trying to say.

'Who was dropped off in a very nice car today along with a Starbucks?' Amanda raised an eyebrow at her question.

'Is someone jealous may I ask?' I stated

'Well I know that Starbucks was free' she moaned at me like it was my fault.

'Well Troy said he wanted to drop me in cuz he thought that I was unfit to drive after my almost breakdown yesterday, but he had to persuade me with two free Starbucks which I gladly agreed to' I finish my sentence with a smile.

'What I really wanna know is what happened last night' the way Amanda said it was like I was having an affair with Troy but much of my dismay I was not.

'Well I guess I'll just kill two crow with one rock as here comes Matt looking very pissed off' I found that the smile that had been on my face was fading.

'WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU IN A CAR WITH SOME BLOKE AND I KNOW THAT IT WAS NOT BOLTON AS HE DOES NOT HAVE A AUDI Q5!!!!' A loud shout came from Matt's mouth and everyone stopped and stared at me, but I just carried on getting my thing from my locker.

I opened my mouth as my mane was called to see the Principle, I much thought what it could be about, I didn't have a clue but I just walked over to the office leaving a fuming Matt and shocked Amanda behind me.

I stepped out of the Office and felt very happy, at the end of the week I had to give in my answer and the forms attached.

I headed over to the other side of the school where I had English my second lesson and unfortunately in was with the last two students I had a conversation with.

I took my seat after giving the teacher my note about why I was late then took my seat in the middle of Matt and Amanda, they both gave me a look meaning we have not finish what is going on so please continue. I bet you all want to know how I can get so much from a persons expressions well I can read people very easily, especially Troy I can read him like a book and strangely he can do the same to me.

Anyway I looked at Matt with a don't-you-have-any-trust-in-me look and then he kinda gave me **the** look which meant tell me now!

'For your information it was Troy in the Audi Q5 he got it for his 18th happy now' I glared at him and then he came up with another question.

'When what the hell where you doing in the car with him this morning!' His voice was as whispered shout, I have always known that he doesn't like my relationship with Troy he thinks you can't be that close to a guy without shagging them. **(That's what people are like with my and one of my boy mates but I don't fancy them I love him like my brother********)**

'I had a really tough day yesterday and he helped me ok!' he was beginning to annoy me who does he think I am, a female version of him?

'Oh and what was so hard about yesterday Princess Gabriella' Matt said my name with such hate and sarcasm in his voice.

The bell rang and I stood up making sure his books fell on his balls and looked like it hurt.

'I found out my brother is moving to the other side of town Jackass' I spat at him before leaving for break.

Amanda ran after me to the toilets and I wiped away a few tears that fell. I walked up to the mirror and looked at myself.

I was so happy this morning well only three hours ago and I saw a little sadness.

'So I know what happed and I bet I can guess what you did after' I smiled at how will Amanda knew me, I will have to rethink were our friendship is.

'Go on then' I could feel the happiness riding in me again.

'Well you ran out the restaurant and then Troy came, you both went to your house and nobody else came that night, you went to bed but you couldn't sleep so you went to your very nice dance studio and danced for three hours then you broke down crying and troy saved you, and took you to bed and he rocked you, then this morning he woke you up and made his special smoothie.' Amanda said the story like she had said it way to many times but she has only heard it five!

A beep came from my handbag.

'Oh and Troy really does make nice smoothies, when I slept round your house he made us one and I almost died at how nice it was, But OMG he came in after playing basket ball with Seth and did you see his body way better then Matt's you are so lucky to know him girl!' The girls around he agreed with Amanda's comments.

'Well I must really lucky then cuz when he sleeps he only wears shorts in bead!' I giggled at the other girls faces they all knew that I sleep in the same bed as Troy Bolton, but they are not meant to like him as he is the emery but every girl in the school is jealous of my relationship with him.

I opened my bag to look for my phone and as I found it on the screen I said…

**1 missed call from TROY**

**1 message from TROY**

I clicked on the message and smiled how thoughtful he was…

_Hey Brie _

_Hope u r feelin beta will pick u up 2:30 at front gates_

_Luv Troy ____ xxx_

**I hoped you like this chapter please comment or whatever I'll put the next one out Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said that** **this would be** **Sunday and technically and it is because it is not before midnight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line **

______________________________________________________________________

**Closer**

Chapter 7 'King of West High'

By thetruemeaningoflove

'Well I must really lucky then cuz when he sleeps, he only wears shorts in bead!' I giggled at the other girls faces they all knew that I sleep in the same bed as Troy Bolton, but they are not meant to like him as he is the emery but every girl in the school is jealous of my relationship with him.

I opened my bag to look for my phone and as I found it on the screen I said…

1 missed call from TROY

1 message from TROY

I clicked on the message and smiled how thoughtful he was…

Hey Brie

Hope u r feelin beta will pick u up 2:30 at front gates

Luv Troy  xxx

I giggled at how thoughtful Troy was but I soon looked up to find a load of girls looking at me.

'What does it say, what does it say?' Amanda said really fast and the girls eye's were pleading with me and I let out a sigh.

'If you must know I have 1 missed call from Troy and 1 message saying _Hey Brie hope you are feeling better, I will pick you up at 2:30 at the front gate love Troy smiley face kiss kiss kiss' _all the girls around me were 'Awwing'

'Errmm girls why are you awwing at Troy and me I mean I have a boyfriend you know Matt remember the _King of West high_' she said but really she wanted them to think of Troy and her that way.

'OMG did you see Matt today in gym, in extra practice and they were doing skins Vs shirts and I can tell you I bet that Gabs gets a lot of action in bed. I would so love to caress his lovely chest and be held against warm-'Amanda was cut off by me.

'Girls as much as I Love you talking about me sleeping with Matt or you sleeping with Matt, which I hope will never happen.' I gave all the girls in the bathroom a stern look and they all nodded indicating that they understood 'Great I gonna go now and by the way you should all see Troy in Skins Vs skins it is way better!' I giggled as I walked out of the Bathroom.

Once I closed the door I could imagine what was going on I there, they would all gossip about how hot Troy looked and then move the whole way though the Wildcats and then onto the Black Knights, the only time they would talk about the Wildcats is in the girls toilets as anywhere else would put you on the list to be beat up or humiliated but it is alright for me as everyone knows that he is my best friend and if he or ant of his mates found out then lets just say that the Black Knights wouldn't be playing basketball for a few months.

___________________________________________________________________

I was waiting out side just like Troy had asked me to I looked at the clock on my phone and it read _2:25_ I was a little early so I sat on the steps outside the main entrance and watched as people walk out of school and to the busses or car or walk home.

I started walking around in my cheerleading out fit as I just finish the practice as tomorrow we have a big game against the Wildcats. I saw Matt walking over towards me, I hadn't talked to Matt since this morning in English so I just ignored him as he walked over.

'Babe I'm sorry!' I herd Matt say so I looked at him 'Don't BABE me you jerk!' I shouted at him and a few people turned around to look at us.

'Brie!' was the next thing that was herd. How dare he call me Brie it only sounded right coming from Troy's mouth 'Don't Call Me BRIE!!!' I shouted more than I thought I could more than when I shouted _Jamie_ and I looked in to his eyes and he looked hurt and angry.

'But you let _HIM_ call Brie why can't I your own Boyfriend why can't I call you Brie??' Matt was confused to I would let him call me a pet name that Troy called me.

'Because I don't like the way it comes out your mouth, it only sounds right the way he says it!' I looked at him and I could hear Troy car pull up.

'Ok I'm sorry for calling you Brie and shouting at you this morning.' he grabbed my hands and made me face him.

'You forgot one thing!' I shot him daggers and he looked at him like I was mad.

'You totally don't trust me you think that I go around and sleep with other boys and you think that every time I am with Troy, me and him are in bed!' he looked really guilty and then looked at the floor.

'Do you wanna know why he dropped me off at school today' Matt didn't look up when I asked him 'Well I'll tell you after Seth told me he was moving I cried and ran out the restaurant, Troy followed me not my brother or my dad, Troy he hugged me till I stopped and then when I got home he stayed with me all night and at 4 in the morning after I danced until my C.D stopped he came and picked me off the floor because I practically broke down and he rocked me to sleep, then this morning wanted to drop me in because he was worried.' I looked into him eyes and I could feel my eyes were watery but there was no way that I was gonna cry in front of him.

'I'm sorry Gabi I really am!' I looked in his eyes and I could tell he was half sorry but that was better than usually.

'Ok I guess, but I have to go so I'll see you later.' I kissed him on the cheek and I could feel his hand stroking the top of my thigh near. So I slapped it away.

'Hey she just accepted you apology your not gonna get he in bed that easily and plus I have to take her home!' I could here Troy's voice and I turned around and giggled then ran over to him.

'Hello Beautiful!' Troy pulled me into a hug and then I kissed him on the cheek 'Hey yourself I replied to him and he chuckled.

'Bye Matt!' I shouted to Matt and got in the passengers seat of Troy's car and then smiled at him as he passed me my Starbucks 'You remembered' I was a little surprised but not much as he normally does remember everything except him homework but only once in a while.

'Of course I did Brie, so gonna tell me why you look like you are gonna cry and what happened with Matt?' I sighed at how well the person next to me knew me so well.

'How do you know I'm upset and how do you know that I had an argument?' I asked with a questioning look.

'Come on Brie I can read you like a book and I know that you can do exactly the same to me!' he said with a small chuckle, he grabbed my hand and caressed it with his thumb.

'Well this morning Matt ignored me and then when he did talk to me he shouted asking why I got out of some _blokes_ car and said he knew that it wasn't yours because you don't have an Audi Q5!' I heard Troy chuckle but I carried on 'Then I got called to the Principles office and when I came back I told him that you got the car for your 18th then he started shouting _Why the hell were you with Bolton this morning_ and I told him that you helped me then he said _oh and what was so hard about yesterday Princess Gabriella_ and I was like will yeah I told him what went off then called him a Jackass!' I shrugged at the end of it.

'Ohhh' I looked ahead as he registered what I had just said and then had a confused look on his face 'why the hell did you get called to the principles office?!' I giggled as how he look confused and worried at the came time.

'Oh don't worry sweetie it isn't that bad and in fact it is really good!' I looked at Troy who had his million dollar smile on his face.

'Well are you gonna tell me what was so good' he looked really excited and kept shifting his eyes from me to the road then back to me, he repeated this process over and over till I opened my mouth.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey hope you like it and please could you review it **

**And to let you know before I said that Gabi had to iron her uniform just forget that and she wears her normal cloths.**

**Thanks**

**Thetruemeaningoflove **

**Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry that this chapter is out late it is cuz it was a birthday Friday and IT HAS BEEN SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry again.**

_________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line

**Closer**

Chapter 8 'Piggy!'

By thetruemeaningoflove

'Well are you gonna tell me what was so good' he looked really excited and kept shifting his eyes from me to the road then back to me, he repeated this process over and over till I opened my mouth.

'Well if you shoot the winning basket tomorrow then I will tell you but until then you sir will have to wait!' I giggled at how much he wanted to know. He started pouting but he looked so cute.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as my phone rang and I picked it up without looking at the called ID.

'Hello?' I questioned

'I am so sorry I really didn't know that it would upset you that much and I don't mean to take him away from you, you're my best friend and I really love you please don't be mad at me!' I started to giggle at the person on the other end of the line.

'I'm totally ok now Shar and I sorry I kind of over reacted it, was kind of over the top' the truth was I was felling guilty about the way I reacted. When I left the restaurant everyone had turned around to look at me, and we hadn't even made it to dessert.

________________________________________________________________________

Me and Troy soon found ourselves outside the Bolton household when I walked in I was glad to find that most of my friends were in the pool they had all go changed into there swimming gear.

Sharpay was in the pool having a water fight with Alex and Chad, she was in a black bikini on that had the worlds '_Kill_' and love hearts on it. (Picture in profile)

Taylor was sitting on the edge of the pool looking at her immature boyfriend and laughing at him every time his hair got wet as he would start screaming like a girl, Tay was wearing a black tankini. (Picture in profile)

Alexandra was in the pool as I said with Sharpay and Chad. She was dressed in a blue bikini with flowers all over.

Chad was squealing about how he got his hair wet that is when I had noticed that Troy was by the pool pouring water over his head I started giggling at Chad as his face turned into shock I looked around to see that everyone was laughing along with me.

'Come on Brie lets go get changed!' I nodded my head yes to Troy's question and ran up the stairs after him. I didn't have to worry if I even had a bikini here as I knew that half of Troy's closet was filled with my clothes and one of his draws was filled with all my stuff as well as make up.

Ten minutes later me and Troy were both making our way back down stairs. Troy was in was wearing Gray Trunks with Strips all over them (I can't really describe them Picture in Profile) were as I was in a black and white Stripy Bikini with a cute white flower in my hair.(Picture in Profile)

As we reach the garden it was only then that I realized that Seth and Stephen weren't there. 'Errmm guys were are Seth and Stephen?' I asked by the look of it Sharpay or Troy didn't know either. 'I think they are at the mall or was it the basketball court yeah I think it was the basketball court' I nodded and started giggling at my twin.

'Gwabby' I turned around to where the voice was coming from and saw Josh running over to me I picked him up as his little feet came to me. 'I sweetie did you have a good day with Aunty Lucy and Uncle Jack?' he nodded his head then started wiggling in my arms so I put him down and he ran off back into the house.

I went and sat on the sun beds and was glad that Sharpay, Taylor, Alex and Chad came over while Troy went to get a drink for both me and him.

'Heya chick what you bin up to in West High' Taylor questioned as she sat an the Sun bed next to me which Chad soon joined. I kinda sighed and Troy sat on the bottom of my bed and handed me an iced tea.

'Oh you know the normal fighting with Matt making back up with him then he trying to get me into bed oh and having a go at me for letting Troy drop me into school' I looked around and I was glad that Seth was not there as he would have gone mental when I had mentioned that Matt tried to get me into bed with him again, when he had first found out that I was no longer a virgin thanks to Sharpay's big mouth he wanted to call the police claiming that I had been raped god it took a lot of time and effort to calm him down.

Everyone around me nodded saying that they knew what I was talking about. Soon Seth and Stephen came back and the boys hit the pool while us girls topped up on our tans.

At 5:30 Jack came into the garden and said that they were having a BBQ so everyone could stay with us if they wanted to. But me, Alex, Seth were there anyway because our dad had gone on a business trip.

Once we had eaten we played a game of piggy (I think that is what it is called, when you go on some ones shoulders and fight another couple to fall in) Shar and Seth were together, Alex and Stephen, Chad and Tay then me and Troy.

After 20 minutes of fighting the only two couples left were me and Troy and Seth and Shar. I gave Troy a wink and he knew what he had to do. I put his foot behind Seth's and then I gave Sharpay a big push. They both fell back and Shar let out a scream while me and Troy were doing a victory dance.

It got dark quite soon and I found myself in the living room of the Bolton house. I was snuggled up to Troy and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Most of the other girls had already fallen asleep and I could hear the boy's talking about the big game tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning really early I looked around and found myself in Troy's bed. I span me head around the other way expecting Troy to be there but I was confused to find that there was only a note.

It made me giggle at how cute he could be. He always left me notes instead of telling other people giving me a message.

I opened the note and read it.

_Morning cutie _

_I hope you had a good sleep. I'm at practice for the game, remember we have no school. The other girls are some where around the house call me if need me._

_Love Troy_

_Xxx_

I walked down stairs and found that the girls were on the sofa still sleeping, I sighed and walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee were I found another note.

_I have took Josh no need to worry he is at the court with the team and me_

_Jack_

_X _

I decided that I wasn't really hungry and I would only have a coffee this morning, just then I realized what time the game was at 3:30 I looked at the clock in the kitchen it read 6:30 I was really early so I must have only just missed the boys.

I made my way back upstairs to Troy's room and made the decision that I would see how the boy's were doing in practice then walk home and have a cheer practice at my house.

________________________________________________________________________

I had added to Jack's message telling them that I would be at my house or with the boy's if they needed me.

I walked out the house and plugged some head phones in my ears. I had quite a few songs on my phone and they were in a special folder if the lyrics kind of related to me but no-one ever managed to listen to the songs in there as it was password protected and no-body had a clue what it was.

I walked into the halls of East high and down to the gym. As I opened the door I head Jack or Couch shouting telling them to go faster. They were doing Drills and as soon as Troy saw me he gave his signature wink.

Josh was over in the corner playing with a small basket ball and had some toy bricks. At that moment Josh was playing with his bricks. I wasn't till I picked up the ball and made a shoot with it going in all net that Josh and the rest of the team noticed me.

Coach had stopped them and everyone was a little shocked well only Jack and Troy weren't.

'How the hell did you do that, the only person that I know who can make it look that easy is Troy' I giggled at how most of the boys on the team thought that it was a shocker that a girl can play basketball.

'Oh that's because Troy taught me!' I giggled as every stared at Troy as in asking why can't you teach me how to do that! Troy gave out a HA! 'Do you really think that I would teach the rest of you how to do that, no way' every one grumbled and then started the drills again but Troy, Seth and Jack came over to me.

'Right I am not gonna hug you cuz then I would get sweaty, right I am going back home to do cheer practice at 8 so we should be done for 12' I looked around to think of anything else that I needed to say 'oh do you want me to take Josh back home' I questioned and Jack nodded at me 'Okay then' I bent down to put josh's bricks in my bad then picked him up. 'Right see you at home, Troy you coming over' He smirked at me 'I think you already know the answer to that' I giggled at him as I knew he would when I woke up this morning.

I made my way over to the door when I shouted 'Chad, Stephen you coming over later?' they both shouted 'Yeah' but hen turned around when I heard Troy shouting me, he chucked me his car keys and I smiled at him meaning thank you. As he ran back to do drills with the other boy I asked 'How are you gonna get back to my house?' as he was running he shouted 'I'll go with Chad or Seth' with that I walked out of the school and over to Troy's car.

**I hope you liked it please comment.**

**Thetruemeaningoflove xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't think I will be able to update this till Sunday or Monday but I promise that I will write TWO!!!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 9 'Practice and surprises'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

I walked over to Troy's car and was glad to see that on the trip over here none of the other boy's had messed up his car, that's the one thing I hated a messy car.

I put Josh in the car seat in the back of the car and walked around to the driver's seat. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:20 I knew that most of the girls on the team would be up by now and if not then they soon would be.

As I turned on the engine and then the radio, I took out my phone and started texting.

_Hi girly girls,_

_Cheer practice at my house come at 8 and don't be late or we won't practice in the gym with the Black nights!_

_Love Gabi xxx_

The good thing about being head cheerleader it meant that I got to choose where we practiced and if they were ever late or didn't concentrate they wouldn't be in the same room as the basketballers for a week.

Another thing I didn't like and that was taking dancing for a joke and if one cheerleader really did they got kicked off the team.

I pulled out of the School and made my way home, looking out the window I decided that we could practice outside as it was sunny but there was a small breezed that the girls would be glad of when I was finished with them, I wouldn't let the practice close until we had it perfect!

____

Once the other 9 girls had arrived I looked at the clock and was glad to see that everyone was 5 minutes early.

Before I walked out to the Garden I quickly checked on Josh 'Hey Cutie, I'm gonna be out side for a while do you wanna come or stay in here and watch a DVD?' I asked and Josh came running towards me so lifted him up and rested him on my hip as I walked outside.

'Right then I showed you all the routine yesterday, but I'll show it to you again join when you pick it up' I ordered to everyone as I placed Josh on the grass to play with some of his toys

I walked over to the stereo player and started the music.

___

It was 12:30 and we were still working on the routines, every time someone did a jump in the wrong place or their kicks weren't high enough.

I was doing backwards somersaults, flips and splits when I heard the gang walk in the back yard and I had a feeling that Chad was gonna do something. 'Chad, if you even think about doing or saying something to put the girls off you are gonna wish you never knew me!' I made it very clear so that he wouldn't even say something dumb.

Once the routine was finish I gave everyone a hug and told them that I would meet them at our school at 2:30 as game started at 3. (A/N I don't know if I have already said what time the game starts if I have and it's different then just make it 3)

The rest of the squad picked up there gym bags and went back home, probably to rest for a little while we had worked for 4 and a half hours with only a 10 minute break.

I walked over to the gang and every one of them were looking at me in amazement, I don't think they have every seen some of the moves that I had done. 'Oh My God Giggle's when did you learn to do that!' Sharpay was staring at me in shock and I looked at her weirdly and then I giggled.

'Pay I've been able to do that for ages. Didn't any of you know' I asked and they all shook their heads no even Alex and Seth! I got up to get a bottle of water but every one was still staring at me. 'Okay what am I gonna have to do to make you stop staring?' I questioned but they all shrugged their shoulders except Chad 'What Chad what do you want me to do?' if Chad gave me something then it had to be really random or hard but I was proved wrong when he answered my question. 'Do that thing you did a minute ago!' it wasn't that hard but I had to make sure what he was talking 'The tumble?' I asked and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

I sighed and made my way to the other end of the garden, but before I started my tumble I asked Alex to hold onto Josh or I might jump on him, she quickly ran and placed him on her lap were she had been seated before.

I took a deep breath and then I started a round off, then a handspring, a full somersault, next a front punch step out, round off, three handsprings then a double somersault. (Video in profile)

They were still staring at me still and I let out an annoyed sigh luckily Troy snapped out of it and walked up to me and hugged me 'Well done that was awesome' I smiled and then said a polite 'Thank you, I'm gonna go get some water anyone want some?' I questioned and every one said yeah.

As I was making my way back into the house I was glad when I heard foot steps behind me. 'So were you ever gonna tell me that you are amazing a cheerleading and gymnastics?' the voice behind me asked 'Well Troy I bet there are a few things I don't know about you.' I replied and smirked at him.

Once we where back out side I gave every one their water and headed over to one of the sun loungers, Sharpay, Troy and Seth were playing with Josh, he was laughing as Troy swirled him around he loved all the attention, Taylor and Chad were talking about how I did my tumble and Alex and Stephen were making out, I couldn't help but giggle at the two they looked really cute together.

I was took out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing, I looked down at the called id and sighed at who it was, but I still pressed accept. I brought the phone up to my ear and greeted them with a 'Hello'

'Babe, I have been trying to reach you for ages where have you been?' that was Matt all over constantly thinking I'm up to no good.

'Sorry, I was doing it cheer practice at my house and I left my phone inside!'

'Ohhh that's why Megan didn't come over today' after Matt realized what he said he kinda stopped talking which was very unusual for him.

'What do you mean Megan didn't come over today?' I asked with anger in my voice as well as hurt.

'Well she was gonna come and help me with my math homework, yeah math homework!' I knew he had made it up on the spot plus I was in his math class and I could tell you that Megan was not!

I heard someone walked thought his door and shout 'Hey Babe!' and I could tell by the voice that it was Megan.

'Ok whatever you say babe, Ohhh and you should of told me you were moving math class cuz the last time I checked I was with you and wasn't there' I have to say I kept my cool on and didn't start shouting.

I heard him reply a simple 'Ohhh' and then he went quite again 'By the way tell Megan I say hi and she needs to come and see me before the game today!' with that I hung up and I knew that Matt knew I was onto him.

I looked up to see Alex looking down on me and I let out a sigh but was glad to see that she sat beside me and hugged me.

'Hey what's wrong little sis?' Alex asked and I kinda giggled.

'You do know that I am younger then you by like an hour!' I replied.

'Well actually technically I am a day older than you and in school years I am a year older than you so that makes me you big sister!' I sighed as I knew she was right really and she had the birth certificates to prove it.

'He is doing it again!' I let out a sigh and Alex knew exactly who I was talking about, but we had come up with a system, instead of calling Matt, Matt we would refer to him as He. That why Seth wouldn't get suspicious and want to kill him.

'What are you gonna do about it honey' Alex asked.

'Well I think I have scared Megan off and I'm gonna put her at the back in the game today, and he knows that I'm onto him so he won't do anything with her while I'm around.' It was true he wouldn't try anything with Megan knowing that I knew that their may have been a little thing going on.

__

I made sure that I was at West High at 2:15 so that was there before anyone else, I was surprised when I heard a man walking though the changing rooms at first I thought that it was the caretaker but then I felt someone wrap their arms around me, at first I thought it was Troy but when I turned in their arms I was shocked to find who it was. Matt. I shrugged him off and walked away, I didn't rally want to be near him at the moment.

'What's the matter babe, what have I done wrong?' that question made me turn around.

'If I ask you a question will you answer it truthfully?' I knew that he wouldn't really answer to the truth but it might of made him think.

'Yeah course, why do you ask?' I could hear a little worry in his voice.

'Am I not good enough for you?' as I said this I could feel tears pricking my eyes but I wasn't going to cry that is one thing I never let Matt see.

'You are more than enough for me Gabi!' he was seriously talking bullshit.

I walked off leaving Matt feeling very confused. As I walked into the changing room there was some of the girls and the important person, Megan.

I walked over to her and gave her a fake smile, the look on her face was kinda scared, I guessed that Matt had told her that I knew what was going on.

'Hey Megan did you have a nice time round my _boyfriends_ house?' I said it kind of happily but said boyfriend with emphasis

'Look Gabi nothing happened I swear we are just friends!' she looked like I was gonna kill as she started backing up to the corner.

'Stop talking shit Megan cuz you and I both know that Matt can't be just friend with girls!' I stormed out of the room but not before shouting 'You are no longer in the second row, switch with Nicole on the back!' I could tell that today everyone would do their very best in the routine as they didn't want to be on my bad side.

Not today!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 10 'He Always Had To Ruin The Fun'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

As the game started the two teams were introduced except for the captains who came on separately, Chad was running pass me and I was glad that he gave me a hug because usually I don't even get a hi from Seth as he walks passed me.

When it was time for the West High Captain to come on the court half of the crowd went wild while the other half were booing it made me laugh because East high hated Matt but West high actually liked Troy even if they didn't admit it but you could tell.

Matt walked over to me and tried to pull me in for a kiss but I pushed him back, I was always like this when ever I found out that Matt had been seeing some-one else, I wouldn't let him touch me, not until he apologized and promised that he wouldn't do it again. But there was one thing that he always made sure was that I never caught him in the act I always found out by some-one letting it slip.

Finally Troy's name was called out and he ran into the court this time you could only here people cheering there was no booing or slagging him off because whether people liked it or not Troy was the King of wherever he was and not even Matt could change that.

Troy walked over to me and pulled me into a hug my mood instantly changed from annoyed and pissed off to happy and excited, I could see that the girls on the squad were happy that Troy had come over as now they weren't as likely to get shouted at if they did something wrong.

I kissed Troy on the cheek and he spun me around, whenever Troy was about to play a game he wouldn't warm up and practice, like most people, he would just play around with me, much to his dads dismay but by now he just let him do it.

Troy was running around the court with me on his back and Sharpay running behind him I could see that there were people in the crowd wish that they were me or Sharpay, Troy suddenly stopped and put me now then slung both me and Sharpay over his shoulders me and her began giggling hysterically and there were a few laughs heard from the other students and the teachers from both schools.

After our mucking around me and my other best friend wished Troy good luck and kissed him on the cheek. I reminded him that he had to score the winning basket if he wanted to know the good news or I wouldn't tell anyone and make him wait till happened.

______

It was half time and it was 49:35 to East High, I was a little shocked that Troy had given his team a little talk saying that they had to win because he wanted to know something from Gabriella and instead of shouting Wildcats they shouted For Gabriella, once this had happened Sharpay gave me a questioning look and as Troy walked passed me I gave him a whack around the head.

'What the hell did you do that for?' Troy questioned me and I hissed 'Well why did they Chant Gabriella instead of Wildcats?' Troy started to chuckle and I just hit him again, 'Well I want to make sure I know what the good news is!' I shot him evils and then walked off to do our routine. (Video in profile)

The Wildcat Cheerleaders had already done their cheer and even they were amazed by the cheer that I had created before an almost break down.

As the game went on Troy would wink at me every time he made a basket and I just cheered more.

There was 5 seconds to go and the two schools were drawing, West High had the ball until Jason took the ball of Matt and passed it to Troy, who then shot the ball from the 3 point line (?) as he shot it in the basket it spun around the rim then with 1 second to go in dove into the net making the Wildcats win by 3 points.

Every-one cheered and I ran over to Troy making sure I was the first person there, he picked me up and span me around, after he placed me down I ran over to Seth, Chad and Stephen who had big smiles while the rest of the team bombarded Troy congratulating him.

I stayed where I though I would be most safe until Troy came over and found me. Chad started asking me why Troy was so desperate to shoot the winning basket and I told him that I said if Troy did it then I would tell him some good news, in a result of that Chad began asking me what it was I didn't tell him but I found myself running around the court so that Chad wouldn't catch me.

I soon ran into Troy which I was thankful for and he said 'Well I shot the winning basket tell me what you good news is!' Troy looked really excited, I couldn't not tell anyone my secret anymore.

I let over and whispered something in Troy's ears as soon as I had told him his face lit up, I lifted he up into a hug in response I wrapped my legs around his waist.

What shocked me the most was that while we where hugging the Wildcats team had lifted us into the air. I gripped onto Troy more and turned that I was sitting on his lap. (If that is possible)

I looked over at the Black Nights they were upset but had smiles on their faces, they were probably happy because I was happy, I was like every-ones little sister, most people on the basket ball team and cheerleading squad was in there final year while I would be next year.

But the only person who looked annoyed and mad the most was Matt, it annoyed me why couldn't he let me have some fun and enjoy myself he always had to ruin my fun. Once Matt had stormed out of the gym, I decided that I wasn't gonna let him ruin it, I would find him in 10 minutes.

When I was placed back on the ground I looked around, Stephen and Alex were making out again, Chad, Taylor and Seth were over in a corner talking next to me Troy and Sharpay had just pulled out of a hug.

Some music started playing and Troy asked both me and Pay to dance of which we both accepted.

We where dancing so that all of us were holding hand and every now and again Troy would lift both of his arms up so that me and my blond haired friend could go under them.

Once the music had finished I looked at Troy then to Sharpay 'I'm gonna go find Seth so I will see you two later!' she giggled then ran off.

'I need to go shower then get changed, so why don't you go find your boyfriend so I can meet him already!' Troy exclaimed before heading to the changing rooms.

I sighed and went on a search to find Matt who I knew hadn't left because his bag was still in the gym.

I made my way out of the gym and into the hall's, there were still loads of people walking around. I spotted some of the girls I had just danced with and they all looked hyper and happy it made me giggle a little and I walked over to them.

'Hello ladies!' I giggled, they all started squealing and pulled me into a hug. 'Woah what is so good?' everyone started jumping around, nobody answered me so I just put it down to the fact that we had just done an awesome dance.

It was then that I just noticed that Amanda (from chapter 7) wasn't there I looked around and couldn't see her.

'Girls do any of you know where Amanda is?' With the question I asked everyone stopped jumping and looked around they all shrugged and then Megan spoke up 'Gabriella can I talk to you for a second?' I nodded and walked to the toilets with her.

'I am really sorry for what I did, the only reason that I did it was because Matt told me the reason Michael left me was because you and him were sleeping with each other!' I looked at Megan in the eyes and I could see that she was telling the truth and was really sorry. There were tears in her eyes. I couldn't be mad at her anymore, if someone told me that I would probably do the same, but I knew that Matt slept with people but never broke it off with me.

'Ohhh honey I didn't know that my boyfriend was being a jerk again!' I made the hug tighter and so did Megan.

Once we pulled away Megan wiped away her tears and then gave me a hug which I returned. 'I think Amanda when to the changing rooms in the dance studio!' I gave her a questioning look and she just shrugged he shoulders.

'Okay thanks I'm gonna go find her!' I giggled and ran out of the toilets and to the dance studio.

I walked into the room and there was a light coming from the girls changing rooms. I looked around and I made the choice that I would wait for Amanda to finish changing and then we could both go find Matt together.

After waiting for 10 minutes I thought that she would at least be decent by now so I made my way though the doors that lead to the changing rooms.

I walked over to the shower section where I could hear voices, once I got there I stood shocked, I froze on the spot.

Matt and Amanda hadn't even noticed me. There they were standing there Matt had his jersey off while Amanda's skirt had been thrown on the floor some were.

Matt began to take Amanda's shirt and once he did he threw it behind him. It was only when he didn't hear it touch the floor that he turned around to see me holding it.

_Troy's POV_

I was waiting at the bleachers for Gabi and her boyfriend to come, I told her to bring him as I haven't been properly introduced to him yet. I knew he didn't like me but I like to know what my Brie is up to.

Suddenly the gym doors opened and I stood expecting Matt and Gabi walk in hand in hand, but Gabriella walked in with tears in her eyes Matt ran in behind her and was trying to get his basket ball jersey over his head.

Matt ran up to Ella and stopped her by pulling on her wrist. She stopped suddenly but didn't turn around to look t him. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Just then I heard Matt shout 'BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH HIM!' I knew that he was talking about me, Gabriella began to laugh a little then looked him dead in the eye.

'What do you think I am a female version of you?' When Gabi said you she pushed Matt a little on the shoulder, not hard but just for emphasis.

But Matt must have taken it the wrong way because as soon as Brie had stopped talking he pushed her back quite hard. She went flying back and hit her head on a bench, she let out a little scream then her eyes closed and didn't make a sound or move.

I slowly stood up expecting Matt to help his girlfriend up, but he didn't he just looked down at her body in shock.

I ran over to where the unconscious body was laying and left for her pulse, I wanted to scream at Matt for not doing anything but I was too scared that Gabi was dead.

There was the sound of laughter then Sharpay and Seth walked in, I looked over my shoulder to see the two stop dead in there tracks.

'Sharpay call 911!' I yelled which she did instantly; Seth ran over to where we were standing and held Gabriella's head while I tried to wake her up.

Soon Sharpay ran over to us after telling us that they would be here in 5 minutes, once she saw Gabriella on the floor she started silently crying, she wanted to be strong for 'Giggles' but after she saw he laying on the ground helpless she couldn't hold it in.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 11 'The Black Bag'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_Troy's POV_

I had been in the back of the ambulance with Gabriella on the way to the Hospital and I was scared to say the least I was shaking and I knew that if Alex, Sharpay or Taylor started to cry then I soon would.

As we first came into the Hospital I got told that everyone had to wait in the waiting room and when they had news they would come out and tell us but until then it was a waiting game.

I had been waiting for 10 minutes when my Mom, Dad, Sharpay, Seth, Alex, Stephen, Chad and Taylor came in Sharpay and Alex ran over to me crying hysterically. I was thankful that Josh had been dropped off at my Grandparents house at the weekend. The two crying lady's sat at each side of me and just cried into my shirt, it was then that I couldn't hold it in any longer for the first time since I cried, it wasn't like the two girls where tears just fell down my cheeks. The people that knew me where shocked and felt sorry for me.

My Dad held my crying Mom while Chad held his crying girlfriend. Seth and Stephen where sitting near me and the girls and didn't have an emotion, to all of us Gabriella was out baby sister weather it was by a day or a year. But to my Mom and Dad she was their little girl, it didn't matter that she wasn't their biological daughter because they loved her like a daughter, their little girl.

Matt hadn't stayed for long after Seth and Sharpay had arrived, as soon as the cops entered he ran for it I don't know what he was running for, I had watched it all happen and nothing was gonna stop me from telling the cops that Matt pushed Gabriella.

________

Alex and Sharpay had now moved to their boyfriends while I was pacing and round the waiting room, no-one else was their only friends and relatives of Gabriella, my Dad had tried to calm me down but it hadn't worked, the fact was my Brie was in a hospital bed and we didn't know if she was gonna be okay she might of just banged her head a little and would come round any minute but then again she could have fell on something sharp and that might of pierced the back of her neck and killed her, so basically we didn't have information on Gabriella's condition.

I thought to what Gabriella had told me earlier today and decided that she wouldn't want me to tell them but I knew one thing at this moment in time me and her had something that only her and me knew about.

I looked at where I had been sitting and Gabi's handbag laid, I walked over to the seat and picked up her hand bag. Sharpay came and sat next to me as I opened the very expensive looking bag.

I dug my hand into the bag and pulled out a small and red teddy, I chuckled a little.

It was Gabriella and Alexandra's 5th birthday, I had got them both different presents as most people and their family bought them the same, but both Alex and Brie told me that they hated that so I asked my mom when we went shopping to get two different presents. I had bought Alex a princess fairy outfit with a crown and wand, she loved it. It is still in her bedroom today on a shelf, not the outfit the crown and wand. But for Gabi I got her a red teddy and a photo frame (both in Profile), she had promised me that she would never leave the house with out that teddy and I hadn't realized until now that she still carried it around with her. The photo frame is still in her bedroom but has an up-dated picture of myself, Sharpay and Gabriella.

Sharpay took the bear and placed it on her lap, I saw Alex smile and come and sit on the other side of me to Sharpay, I looked into the bag and had to rummage around a little and then I took out a bar of chocolate.

Gabriella always got sudden cravings for chocolate and to solve the problem she never went out anywhere without a chocolate bar, the weirdest place that she has ever wanted some chocolate was when we where at a funeral, it wasn't anyone really close it was one of out parents old friends. It was just when the body was being buried; she lent over to me and whispered in my ear 'Troy I have a big problem!' I looked at her really puzzled and she started talking again 'I need chocolate!' I started to laugh a little but covered it with a cough so no-one would think I was being disrespectful. As soon as we where out of the grave yard Brie dove into her this time small clutch bag and pulled out a chocolate and began eating. I was chuckling to myself and just then Sharpay and Alex had smiles on their faces but everyone else still looked worried sick.

This time me I went to get something out the bag I had to look in first, then I took something out, their were lots of notes but they weren't loose they where paper clipped together, I looked at the first one I saw and on it was my, not so neat, handwriting.

It read…

_Brie_

_I am really sorry that I couldn't see you when you arrived today I am at my girlfriends house you know Jamie the one I told you about, well I'm here because well I don't actually know at the moment but I will tell you when I come back I don't know when that will be, but I promise to see you before you leave. _

_Love Troy 3_

I left the note for Gabriella because Jamie had phoned me crying, I didn't understand what she was saying so I went round there. Once I got there she was perfectly fine I asked her what was wrong and she came up with the excuse that she was missing me terribly, it could have been half true but I had only seen her half an hour ago after I told her that the Montez's were coming round. In the end I got pulled into a big family dinner and Jamie's little sister (who is adorable) fell asleep on my lap so I stayed the night, thankfully I stayed on the sofa with Michelle in my arms. Jamie looked kinda annoyed cuz I think see wanted to do stuff with me in bed if you get what I mean. (Shudder) I could have been with Brie while she was sick but no, I was with my stupid self centered girlfriend, no ex.

I laughed a little because she had kept all the notes I had written, and they weren't just shoved into her bag they were kept neat and held together.

I let Alex take something out of the bag, no-one had talked yet but I think we were all clearing our minds, and thinking of Gabi, well I hope they were cuz after all we were there for her.

This time when Alex pulled something out of the bag it was a an envelope that had Ella's name on the front we all looked at each other puzzled and then Alex began to open it, we knew we shouldn't but Brie hadn't told anyone about it so either she hadn't read it or she didn't want anyone to know.

As we took out the contents of the envelope and started at it, it was a valentines card it was a bit strange because Valentines day was like 6 months ago, as we opened the card a small piece of paper, I picked it up an just placed it on my lap while we read the card.

It said some thing about _looking into your beautiful blue eyes_ I shook my head, since when has Brie had blue eyes and then it _said I love stroking her long blonde hair_, and she has never had blonde it is the complete opposite and then at the end,_ My dearest Gabella love from Matt xxx. _He hadn't even spelt her name right and they had been going out for almost a year.

I picked up the other piece of paper and read it, I could tell that it was in Ella's neat handwriting.

_Things that tell me he didn't write it_

_My name is wrong_

_I don't have blue eyes _

_I don't have blonde hair _

_He has put love from normally from_

_Put three kisses usually none_

_Card to fancy for him._

_How I know that he gave it to someone else last year_

_Kelly showed me it._

I looked down at the piece of paper and you could faintly see some tear drop marks and I new from their Matt was using Gabi and she knew it.

I looked over at the two girls next to me and they had similar faces to mine, we knew that Matt cheated on Gabi heck! So did the whole school including Brie but we didn't realize that he was even treating her like a girlfriend it was more like a random girl in his class.

I put the card and paper back in the envelope and searched through the bag again.

____________

10 or15 minutes later we had found:

Josh's bricks

A Purse to match her handbag (both in profile)

A lot of rubbish

Her make-up bag

Her car keys

We took out the final thing in her bag; her phone.

I took it out and the wall paper surprised me it was when we where at East High mucking around (Picture I profile) and Sharpay took a photo of us, I didn't expect that I thought that it might be a photo of Brie and Matt but after what I just read I didn't think that either.

Just as I was about to flick through her music a doctor came out. I shot up and walked over to him with a worried expression on my face 'How is she?' I quested and the doc looked around for a bit then back to me 'She's still unconscious' in my mind I sighed a little in relief, wasn't dead that's a good thing I turned to him again 'Do you know when she will wake up?' this is the really important bit 'Well it could be in a few hours' I smiled until I realized that he had more to say 'But it could take weeks even months'

That was not what anyone wanted to hear.

**A/N I couldn't log on for ages did anyone** **else have that** **problem?**

**Let me know **

**Love thetruemeaningoflove**

Xxx

.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 12 'A New Photo'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

As soon as the doctor said that it could take months I couldn't move and if I could I wouldn't have been able to make myself look around at the others, all I heard was the door fly open and then people start crying, I knew that all the girls and my mom had started crying again and that it was Seth that had ran out of the door. I couldn't really blame him for walking out, Seth is the kind of person that doesn't cry well I don't cry but if I did I didn't care if any of my friends saw me but Seth wasn't like that, not even Sharpay had seen him cry and they had been going of for like years.

The doc looked at me then gave a sympathetic smile 'I'm sorry' she began to walk away, I jus nodded then walked back over to were I was sitting before and watched the scene in front of me. My mom was still crying and there was my dad holding her like he had done for the last 2 hours we had been waiting, I smiled a little someday I hoped that I could be a proper gentleman like my father, Taylor, Sharpay and Alexandra were sitting together hugging and crying, Stephen had left to look for Seth and Chad was sitting in shock like I was.

Gabriella could never wake up!

I know that the doctor hadn't said that but I knew that was possible, after all I did watch the national news and people sometimes took years to wake up and the hospitals only looked after a patient had been in a coma for like 6 months anymore and the relatives and friends of the person would have to pay for private care or they would be took off life support.

I remembered that the doc had said that we were aloud to see Gabriella anytime we wanted from now on, my parents had had Gabi moved to a private room and this meant that we could stay with her and visit her anytime we wanted. I looked up Ella's brother and sister as Seth had came back to us. 'Alex, do you and Seth wanna go and see Brie?' Alex nodded and then dragged Seth off to Brie's room where the rest of us waited.

Sharpay came and sat next to me and I wrapped one of my arms around her then put a small kiss on the top of her head. She rested her head on my shoulder then looked up to me 'Will she be okay?' I looked down to Shar and saw her blood shot eyes and the mascara that had ran down her face, I knew at home she had waterproof make-up but when we started the day this morning we thought there was no reason to cry, the worst thing that could have happened was the Wildcats lost the game but obviously we would have been wrong as today was one of the worst days in a long time.

_____________

Two days later and Gabi still hadn't woken up, yesterday we didn't have to go to school but today we did, as we walked into the school gates everyone looked at us with sympathetic faces, none of us were dressed in our normal cloths we were all in sweats even Sharpay. I didn't know about the others but I certainly hadn't slept since Brie had seen in hospital.

I walked over to my locker and I picked out my books for my first lessons and then groaned as I saw someone walked over to me 'Jamie what the hell do you want?' Some people turned around while others walked past trying to listen to what was going to happen.

'Well I was wondering if you would want to come to Jay's and Becca's party with me?' I looked at her then gave her my answer 'Unbelievable!' she looked at me really confused and then I shot her a look, that made her think of what she was going to say next.

'What you mean I am unbelievable?' she looked really confused which I totally didn't understand everyone in East and West High knew that Gabriella was in hospital as it had been on the national news and radio as well as the school radio.

'Well Brie is in hospital so while you may be partying I will be at the hospital hoping she wakes up soon!' after I said that Jamie looked a little guilty which I never thought I would see and then I added something to the end 'Plus I broke up with you on Saturday so if I was going to the party I wouldn't want to go with my ex!' She didn't say a word after that she just nodded and walked away which I was thankful for.

The next thing I found was that Jason came running up to me, he played the basketball game with us on Tuesday and since then had transferred to our school and right now he looked as worried as hell.

'How's Gabi?' Jason's voice was kinda shaky. I was glad that he was fitting in with us really well and he had known what Gabi was like at school. I smiled and then nodded my head 'She's stable at the minute but unfortunately not awake yet' I received another sympathetic smile, Jason then nodded his head and walked off to the other guys on the basketball team.

I saw the gang walk over to me they all had small smiles on their faces but I didn't have one at all, I started to get a confused I was more unhappy then Alex and Seth but I didn't understand why. It was almost as though life wasn't as good without Gabriella, don't get me wrong I'm not suicidal it's just that Gabriella's sweet innocent giggle could make any depressed person smile and bring happiness back into a room.

Everyone was holding hands as they walked to me, at least they were a little happy and not totally devastated, there was no need for it as we all knew that Brie was strong so she wouldn't leave without a fight, he chuckled a little when Gabriella first found out that she couldn't be on the cheer squad because she wasn't in senior year she didn't stop trying until she got and in the end the team realized that she was to good not to have on the team.

'What are you all smiling about?' I asked and many of them looked up at me in surprise I hadn't really spoke unless it was necessary the most shocked looked Sharpay as she was the one I was around 24/7 then she let a small smile appear on her face.

'Well we were in the gym and they have put a new photo up!' Sharpay was smiling like an idiot and I didn't understand why it was just a photo of us playing a game against the Black Nights nothing big about that.

'So?' I really, really didn't understand why everyone was so happy about a picture of the Wildcats and Knights?

'It's of me, you and Giggles!' When Sharpay said that I looked up from my locker and a small smile appeared on my face, Chad began to laugh at this but he soon stopped when Taylor hit him around the back of the head.

I closed my locker than began to walk backwards and shouted 'I'll meet you guys in homeroom, so don't wait for me!' after I said this I turned around and ran to the gym where I went to look for the photo that made me smile and just the thought made me feel better.

In the gym there was already 4 pictures, one of the whole Wildcats team that had been taken recently so Jason was on it, then there was a picture of Zeke shooting the ball into the net, on the other end of the photos was a picture of Chad he was doing the same pose as Zeke had been doing in his, in between Zeke's and the new photo was me doing a slam-dunk into the net (they are like the photo's in HSM3 cafeteria the ones Troy pulls down in scream) then there was the newest photo.

It must have been taken when I wasn't looking but it was of me, Brie and Sharpay like she had said, I took my phone out from my pocket and took a photo of the massive photo in front of me, the picture was of the pre-game when I had been mucking around with Sharpay and Gabi, Sharpay was laying on the floor giggling while I was spinning Gabriella around.

It was in that photo that I noticed something, I was always happier when I was around Ella maybe that was why I was taking everything harder than everyone else, then another thing hit me…..

___________________________________________________________________________________________

OHHHHHHHHHH what happens find out next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 13 'Realization'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_Troy's Point of view_

And then it hit me what if I liked Gabi more then a best friend, what if all along I had loved her more then a best friend should, I mean usually best friends don't call each other names like beautiful or sweetie, they don't usually sleep in the same bed if it is a boy and girl and they defiantly don't make out with each other whether it is staged or not.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, why did everything have to be so complicated? There were a million worries going thought my mind like, what is Brie doesn't feel the same way and even if she did how would everyone else feel about it, what if Gabi can't trust guys more then friends after what happened with Matt?

After looking up at the five pictures and then picked up my school bag then exiting the gym and making my way to homeroom. The bell hadn't gone yet so people were still wondering around, many people smiled at me but I wasn't really looking, I was trying to think what the hell I was gonna do about Gabriella, Chad would more than likely laugh and then make a joke until he found out that I was actually being serious, Seth would become a little over protective and worried that I will break Gabi's heart if she did like me back, Stephen would wish me some kind of luck, but Alex and Taylor will start squealing Sharpay would squeal as well even more than Taylor and Alex but eventually, hopefully, she would calm down and help me in someway if possible.

I walked into the homeroom and sat in my assigned seat and let my head rest in my hands, other people around me were talking and laughing just then the bell rang. Our home room teacher Ms Darbus walked in the room catching every ones attention as she flung her scarf around her neck, all of the other students sat down as the noise in the room settled down I could feel pairs of eyes on me.

I looked up to find Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Seth looking at me, I looked to my right where Sharpay was sitting and she mouthed to me 'What's wrong?' I smiled and then mouthed back 'Talk to you in free period' she just nodded her head and then turned her head back around to Ms Darbus who was reading out today's announcements.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I finally left the room I waited by my locker for Sharpay, I knew that it was only me and her who had free period because Taylor had Math with Seth while Chad had Chemistry with Stephen and Alex.

Finally Sharpay came walking down the hall I let a little chuckle out as the crowd in front of her parted after homeroom it was always like rush hour, but whenever the 'gang' walked down the hall including Gabriella the other students always moved out the way for us, it's like we are royalty at the school.

Sharpay grabbed my arm and then pulled me away from where we were standing to the garden at the back of the school. She sat down on the bench that was sitting there, she pulled out two cups and a bottle of something. 'Sharpay I don't mean to be rude or whatever but, what the hell are you doing?' Sharpay began to laugh as she poured the contents of the bottle into the two cups that were placed on the bench.

'It's your mom's famous iced tea silly' as she said that my mouth formed the perfect 'O' Sharpay began to laugh, after a while I began to join in with her but suddenly her face turned really serious and she took a sip of her iced tea.

'So let's get down to business!' She took my hands and then stared into my eyes, I gave her a really scared look and all of a sudden she became really excited and almost jumping up and down in her seat, instead she started flapping her hands up and down.

'What's wrong? Has something happened?' I was worried that something had happened; I mean she was freaking out in front of my eyes. 'Gabi was totally right!' this confused me even more what the hell was Gabi right about? She was starting at me like an insane person.

'Well?' I waited a little for an answer but she didn't even snap out of the trance she had just put herself into 'Sharpay are you there' still no reply. 'Earth to Sharpay la la land?' this finally seemed to pull her out of whatever land she was in. 'What was Brie right about?' and gave me a confused look but then she realized what I was talking about. And this time it was Sharpay's mouth that made the perfect 'O' shape. 'You have really beautiful ocean blue eyes!' Since when has Sharpay looked unto my eyes, I knew Ella does but that's because she often tells me and when she speaks to me she actually talks to me and not my body, well some times.

I just nodded as she began to sip her iced tea again and look around at the surroundings, after a couple of minutes Sharpay looked at me again. 'So are you gonna why you looked so stressed and confused like 15 minutes ago' I could see her raised eyebrows over the top of my cup. I sighed. 'If I do tell you, you can't tell anyone, yet!' Shar started to pout a little 'SHARPAY!' her pout soon disappeared and she promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone.

'Okay now I that you may squeal very load but try and control yourself' Sharpay just nodded began to ready herself for the news that I was about to say. 'Well what if I liked Brie?' Sharpay didn't act the way I expected her to, she just sat there looking very confused. 'Well that would be a good thing would be a good thing wouldn't it, I mean she is your best friend?' I let my head drop into my hands and then let out another sigh. 'Yeah I knew that but what if I like her in a way that a best friend shouldn't?'

Finally the penny dropped and she began jumping up and down in her seat looking very excited. There were people around us looking at her like she was having an epileptic fit, she was reacting the way that I thought she would when she eventually found out. After about 5 minutes of jumping around she calmed down a little and let a final 'Oh My GOD!!' I had to laugh at this.

My dad came over and sat down beside me. 'Hey Uncle Jack how are you?' Sharpay waved as she said this, my dad looked weirdly at me then to Sharpay with one of his eye brows raised. 'Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?' I quickly gave Shar a look which meant come up with an excuse or I won't tell you anything else ever again. 'Errmm… well you see I am just really happy because I got a B+ in my English essay you know the one about the girl that like the boy, but he doesn't know she does any way it has a happy ending!' Sharpay finally clapped her hands which made me jump a little as well as my dad.

My dad than nodded and then walked away to leave me and my cousin sitting there by my self. Out of the blue I asked 'Did you really write that story about the girl and the boy and got a B+?' She gave me a kinda dirty look and from that I kinda guessed that she didn't really. 'Oh shut up and lets talk about you and Gabs I mean when did you actually realize that you like was like out of the blue or have you liked her all along?' I had to think for a bit and I could see Sharpay getting really interested her eyes were widening and I could see she was getting even more excited about the answer I was about to say.

'Well I think that I have liked her for a while now and it's been kinda gradual but I have only just properly realized it about an hour ago!' Sharpay started to squeal again and even more people looked at us, one of the teachers that was a couple of meters away looked a little surprised by Sharpay's out burst which I thought was a little odd because she mush have a least 5 of them a day but you get used to it after a while of living with her. After another 10 minutes she finally managed to contain herself and looked at me seriously. 'What are you gonna do?' my cousin asked me and I really couldn't answer her I didn't know whether I should just keep it to myself and Sharpay and not tell Gabriella or should I risk the embarrassment and tell her and if I do get rejected manage to repair our friendship to the way it was before.

'What do I do Sharpay, help me please!' I was being deadly serious I let out a sigh of frustration then let my head fall onto the table, I felt Shar pace her hands on top of mine which made me look up at her. I knew that telling Sharpay would be the best thing to do as she always knows what's best. 'This is just my opinion but I think that you should really tell her and plus I think that you to would make a really cute couple!' Sharpay smiled at her comments and so did I. She had never said that me and my past girlfriends looked cute together and I don't think she had said that about any of Brie's previous boyfriends either. So was this a sign like a blessing from her that she wouldn't mind or was it a sign saying that Gabi likes me as well. But there is only one way to find out.

I'll ask her when she wakes up!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N I know that all of you probably hate me because I haven't updated in ages but that was because I didn't have any time but I promise that the next one will be out before next Wednesday! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 14 'Hope'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_Troy's point of view_

As the day's passed Gabriella still hadn't woken up, but despite that we still went and visited her, even Josh went and to so and see her. We had told him the Gabi was asleep so he had to be quite and not hurt her, so he had climbed onto her very carefully and every time he moved when on her he would freeze and make sure he didn't hurt her and then once he was comfortable he would whisper about what had happened at nursery and what he did with his 'Aunty Lucy' it was really sweet.

It was now Sunday. The whole gang had been to see Gabriella over the week-end and part form that we hadn't really done much we only went to each others house as we were so bored without Gabriella. Usually she was the one that gave us idea's what to do other wise we just went shopping, played basketball or went in the pool, but we hadn't done any of that we just sat there we didn't talk much. We had tried to play a game of twister but in the end Chad had fell on top of all of us and when we burst into laughter we suddenly stopped as Brie would normally hit Chad over the head saying that it was her go next so he should of at least waited until then. But she wasn't there to say it.

Today as we had our family dinner with the Montez's my mom had announced that her and my dad had finally come up with my soon to be baby sister. They wanted to name her Annabella Gabriella Bolton. I smiled the way Gabriella Bolton one day I hoped that I would be able to make Brie a Bolton but the soon she wakes up the sooner I can find out if I even have a chance of doing that.

But as I started going off into my day dream I felt some one kick me. My head shot up to look across from me at the person most likely person to hurt me. Just as I thought it was Sharpay. I gave her a look that was saying 'What the hell' but I was soon shot back a glare and from that look I took that I needed to listen.

My mom looked around the table and then smiled. My Dad was at one end of the table with my mom the right of him then on the other side of my dad was Carlos, or his business name Mr. Montez next was Seth followed by Sharpay then there was Alex. On the other side of the table Josh sat next to my mom and then I was next to Josh. But usually Josh would sit in-between me and Gabi and I would sit next to my mom.

My dad cleared his throat which made all of us look up to him. 'As you are all aware Sharpay and Seth are Josh's God parents and that Alex is God mother to Lucas' Lucas was a little boy who was The Montez's cousin 'And as we are expecting Annabella we would be honored if Troy and Gabi were her God parents' I began to smile.

I looked over at Sharpay and she had a huge cheesy grin on her face. 'Mom I would love to and I think that Brie will be as well' then Sharpay started clapping really loudly. Seth gave her a look and then she suddenly stopped.

After a couple of minutes of silence Josh looked around and then started clapping like Sharpay just had done then started shouting Gabriella's name.

I looked around to see if anyone had finished and it looked like all the boys or males. So I stood up and then picked Josh up and balanced him on my side. Everyone looked around and then to me and Josh. 'I think I'll take Josh to go and see Gabi does anyone else want to come?' ever body shook their heads and then I turned to Josh 'Hey Bud do you wanna go and see Gabi?' in answer to my question Josh shook his head enthusiastically then shout her name while I was still holding onto him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once we arrived at the hospital I placed Josh on the floor and he ran to the room where Gabriella was 'sleeping'. When I walked into the room I chuckled when I saw Josh trying to jump onto the bed while talking about what he had done with me and Seth while the girls had gone shopping. I walked over to him and helped on to bed. He rested his head on Gabi's chest and then made himself comfortable that started jabbering on again.

I looked out the window then back to where the brother and sister were laying and then something caught my eye. It looked at Gabi and her hand was moving, it was stroking Josh's leg comfortingly. Then I looked up to Gabi's eyes and I saw that they were…

Open?

I looked again right into the deep chocolate eye's I have missed so much ever since Matt has been a Jerk.

'Josh will you go and find a doctor, what about that nice lady we saw yesterday?' I asked I was scared that I was seeing things what if she wasn't really awake and it was all in my imagination? But then what if she was awake and there I was just starting at her while Josh jumped off the bed and then ran out of the room to find the lovely doctor.

'Brie?' I questioned I had to make sure she was actually with us like as in she could hear me. But she didn't move she didn't even turn her head or move her hands a little like she had done when Josh was talking to her.

Then the doctor came in her name was Dr. Logan and she gave me a worried look. 'What is the problem?' she looked at Gabriella and then back to me I could tell by the look in her eyes that nothing had changed in Gabriella's condition.

'Well I was wondering if maybe Gabriella could of maybe opened her eyes or somehow moved her hand?' in my mind I was really hoping that she was slowly that she was waking up.

'I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but that is quite impossible although there is a chance that Miss. Montez moved her hand but to opened her eyes is not possible unless her is to wake up' I nodded saying I understood but there was still another question 'But what does it mean if she did move her hand?' instead of answering me straight away Dr. Logan took a while to think about what she was going to say.

Just as she was about to speak Josh ran over to the other side of the room and then fell over. I knew that he was gonna cry, I could see his bottom lip starting to wobble and then his eyes started to look water. I walked over to his and picked him up I placed his head on my shoulder and rubbed his back as his cries became louder. I shot the doctor an apologetic look which in return she smiled.

'Come on bud you're a big boy and I'm here so it's okay' his cries calmed down and she started to hiccup, I smiled that was what Brie did after she cries then she starts to hiccup. I placed him on the bottom of the bed that Brie was laying. I wiped away the tears that had fallen and then looked him in the eyes 'Buddy were did you hurt yourself?' Josh just pointed to his knees 'Do you want a plaster?' he nodded and the Dr suddenly jumped up from her seat and ran over to me with a plaster 'Look Josh the plaster has doggies all over it you like them don't you?'

'Yeah!' as soon as the plaster was placed on his knee and he had forgotten about the pain he went back and sat on Gabi's lap and then started jabbering about stuff I didn't understand. 'Thanks' I had to say something we were standing there just looking at Josh and his weird ways.

'It's okay now that twitch you said Miss Montez had well could mean that she is waking up soon but…' I stopped her before she could even begin to say anything else. 'How about you don't say any buts because I am happy with the answer you just gave me!' she smiled and then looked at Josh.

'Hey Bud do you wanna go home and see anyone?' a smile appeared on Josh's face 'Aunwy Pay and Uncwel Seth!' I nodded and walked over to him and picked him up then started to walk out of the room.

'By the way I thought you should know that you are coping really well with your son with out his mother' I stopped in my tracks 'Excuse me?' I turned around and gave her a confused look. 'With your girlfriend in a coma you ar doing really well with you child' I looked at her again in shock did she know how old I was, did she know that I haven't even graduated.

'I'm sorry but he isn't our son. He is Gabi's brother and I'm not in a relationship with her well I am but we are best friends' I know I wanted her to be more but she didn't know that. The doctor's face turned pale. 'I'm sorry I just thought that you were because usually if a person is in a coma they call for their loved ones and since she called for you I just assumed I am so sorry!' I smiled and then I had more hope fall in my mind maybe she does like me.

'Don't worry about it!' I smiled and walked out of the hospital felling happier than I did before.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm not gonna say when the next one is out because I don't know but please can you review**

**DO MY POLL PLEASE **

**Love thetruemeaningoflove**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 15 'The Internet'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_Troy's point of view_

As I walked back to my house I had a smile on my face, it was probably totally over the top and the cheesiest one you had ever seen but I really didn't care because I had found out that maybe Gabi liked me more than a best friend, I didn't care that everyone who was in the house was giving me really strange looks because I was happy, the only thing that made it look like it wasn't just me was the fact that Josh was holding my hand skipping as we walked into my home.

'Daddy, we are home!' Josh ran in after me and ran up to Carlos who scooped him up and started tickling him. I started laughing at Josh's attempts to get out of his father's hands but none of them seemed to work so he kept on giggling until Carlos thought that he had had enough touchier. Once Josh had his feet firmly back on the ground he ran over to me and took my hand. 'Twoy?' I looked down and saw that the 3 year old boy was doing a very cute face which meant that he wanted something.

'What do you want?' Josh smiled at me comment as he knew that this meant that I would do it for him. 'Well because Awunty Pay and Uncwel Seth are in dare bed room please can you get wem, last time I went it was icky!' I chuckled. I had often walked in on their icky moments which often included them making out or them beginning to take their cloths off for a special 'Activity'. I nodded and began walking up the stairs with Josh trailing behind me. I walked along the landing until I came to a room which had a **SE**on the door. Before entering I made sure that I knocked so that Josh would have to see that stuff he didn't want to see in the first place. I was glad I did when I heard scrambling around and whispered shouts asking where bit of clothing where and weather they looked okay.

After a while the door swung open to reveal a very flustered look Sharpay. I gave he a smirk and in reply she gave me her oh-so-famous pout with one of there eye brows a little higher then the other, 'Well my darling cousin I came up here to protect your God son from seeing the icky things that you and your boyfriend get up to!' what I had said make Sharpay look down at the toddler who had his hands covering his eyes as if they would burn if they were taken away.

'Oh sorry honey, Josh you can look at me now' Sharpay smiled down at the little boy who took his hands away from his face and smiled 'Fank you Twoy' Josh smiled at me then ran into Sharpay's room. 'Josh I'm gonna go shoot some hoops in the back yard so come and shout me before you go please' I walked into Sharpay's room a little as I said this and saw that Josh looked out the window, a worried look came on his face.

'But Twoy it's really dark outside and the monster will eat you!' Josh ran up to me and started hugging my legs really tightly. I chuckled and knelt down to Josh's height 'Bud there is no need to worry about me, I'll fight of the horrible monster' Josh nodded but he still didn't let go of my leg 'Seth will you come and get me when you leave?' Seth nodded his head and then sat on Sharpay's bed. 'Buddy what am I gonna have to so that you let go of my leg?' Josh loosened his grip a little and looked at me hard, then shrugged and gripped my leg the way he had before. 'How about I do you a deal?' Josh nodded, but there was still a glint of fear in his eyes. 'If I leave the light on outside then you know that I'm okay and you can look out the window whenever you want just to make sure that I am okay' the 3 year old loosened his grip on me again and but a smile on his face. 'And I heard that monsters are afraid of light' the little bit I added on the end make Josh let go of my leg altogether.

'See you in a while little man' I started to head out the door and down the stairs, but then I heard someone running behind me so I quickly turned around. 'I come wiv till da light on!' I smiled at how caring the little boy really was. So I took his hand and we headed out toward my back yard.

I was only outside for like 2 hours when I was shouted in by Seth. I picked up my basketball and made my way into the house. Everyone was standing in the hall way near the door. All the Seth was giving Shar a goodbye Hug and kiss, Carlos was finding his keys in his pockets and Alex was holding a sleeping Josh while giving my mom and dad a hug.

I sat down on the stairs and said my goodbyes to everyone. 'So who's gonna bring Josh in the morning on their way to school?' my mom asked and then looked around the present Montez's waiting to see who it would be 'I'll pick him up tomorrow I've got free period first so I don't need to be at school for homeroom' I suggested everyone nodded at me so I took it that no-one had any objections to me looking after Josh for a little in the morning. 'Kay what time shall I come in the morning?' I knew that Seth wouldn't have a clue in the world because he just got to school as soon as he was ready even if that meant he was late.

So I looked at Alexandra for an answer 'Well… I don't leave the house until like 7:30 so come round before then' I nodded and then watched as the people that we treated like family left.

I walked into the living room with my other family members following me and sat on the single sofa while everyone else took the other spare ones. 'So anything happen at the hospital?' my mom questioned and a small smile appeared on my face again. 'Well actually, Brie moved her hand while Josh was talking to her!' at that moment a copy of the smile that I was doing was placed onto my parents and Sharpay's face. 'Really?' Sharpay asked and I nodded. 'Well what does it mean?' My mom asked always being the sensible one 'Well it could me she is waking up but…' everyone looked at me as I picked up the Sports magazine next to me.

'But…?' everyone was still staring at me in suspense. I looked up and shrugged my shoulders 'I didn't wanna hear the rest so I made the doctor stop there!' My mom laughed while my dad and Sharpay sighed at me. 'Right I'm going up see you in the morning' I kissed both the lady's on the cheek and just said night to my dad before walking up stairs, in the shower and then into bed.

The next morning I was around the Montez's house for 7:15. Josh wasn't even out of his Spiderman Pajama's. I gave Alex a questioning look 'He wanted Troy to help him get changed to day. I did try he has had his breakfast, his bag for today is by the stairs and his clothes are on the bed, but I'm gonna go now so I'll see you later' Alex walked past me and started to make her way to the door, but on the way she kissed Josh on the head and then have me a hug.

'Come on bud lets go get ready shall we?' Once Josh had realized that I was in the room he smiled and ran up to me 'Twoy!' I chuckled and then started my way upstairs to Josh's room. Like Alex had said his clothes were laid on his bed, I smiled it kinder reminded me of Gabriella, she would always lay things out on my bed if they were on the floor or in some else's room but she didn't really lay their clothes out if they had to wear them.

I didn't really have to help Josh get ready all I had to do was help him get his shirt over his head, put his socks on and then put his shoes on for him. I made my way down the stairs and picked up the superman bag on the way down. I chuckled as Josh ran out the house and up to my car. Gabriella did that all the time making sure that I was the one that locked up after we had been at her house.

I placed Josh in the car seat that was in my car and when around to the divers side and got in the car. I looked in mirror to see what Josh was doing and noticed that he was talking to himself. He did that a lot so I knew not to disturb him the last time I did that he nearly bit my head off because he was thinking about something 'imwpotand' other wise known as important. So I turned the radio on and listen to what people were talking about when I found out that it was nothing interesting I turned it off and drove in silence.

'Twoy?' I looked around to the little boy that was sitting in the back of my car 'What's wrong buddy?' his facial expression was confused mixed with a little bit of worry 'Will Gabi be able to come to my birthday party?' Josh was gonna be 3 in two weeks. Gabriella had been getting Josh really excited by making the invites or looking through magazines of what he wants and what he would do with what he got from different people.

'Well I don't really know but I hope she will!' Josh looked at my and thought about the answer I gave him, when he understood what I said he nodded his head and looked out at the window.

When I was back home with Josh. I walked in to find my mother on the computer with a big grin on her face. 'Mom, why are you looking so happy' she laughed at me then walked over to Josh who was trying to climb onto the high breakfast bar stools. I watched as she carefully lifted Josh up and placed him on the seat he had been trying to sit on. Once he was there he immediately reached for the middle and grabbed one of the cookies, I copied Josh's actions and took one of the cookies my mom had made the day before.

'So?' I looked at my mom and she sat down on the stool next to Josh. 'Well I booked a holiday for your dad and I' she looked pretty pleased with herself for actually using the internet to do something, when she didn't say anything I gave her the gesture to carry on. 'Well it will be for when after Annabella is born and I was kinda hoping that maybe you and Gabi would be able to look after her, Sharpay could help when she isn't at school and your dad said that he would talk to you teachers and see if they could email you the work and plus if you were both at home you could look after Josh please?' I laughed at how my mom was starting to sound desperate.

'Sure mom me and Gabi would love to look after our God daughter so no need to panic and plus Brie wouldn't have it another way unless we looked after Josh as well' I laughed when my mom let out a sigh of relief.

'Right I gotta go, so I will see you after school but I will be late because of basket ball practice' I kissed my mom on the cheek and then gave Josh a hug. 'Bye' with that I walked out the house and made my way to school.

**THE NEXT ONE IS NOT OUT UNTIL I GET AT LEASED £ PEOPLE DO MY POLL IT IS ON MY PROFIE NOW!!!!!!!!**

**Love thetruemeaningoflove.**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 16 'Finally!'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_Troy's point of view_

I walked into the school and signed in, I was half an hour early for my next lesson so I made my way to the roof top after I had been to my locker. I sat down on a bench that was already near the plants. And I let a sigh escape from my mouth. It was only in the car that I realized that I had started making promises or putting people's hopes up when they could all simply be shattered.

Like so far I had said to Josh that Gabriella would probably wake up before his birthday and then to my mom I said that me and Brie would tool after Annabella and Josh while my parents when on holiday and I had also made a promise to myself that I would tell Gabs how I felt about her even if she didn't feel that same way back. There was a small feeling in my gut telling me that everything would be okay.

I hadn't realized how long I must have been sitting on the rooftop because I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell meaning that the first lesson was over and class was dismissed. I stood up and started my way to History which unfortunately I had to sit in away from all my close friends.

When I walked into my class room I was greeted by the whole class that was there and slowly made my way to the back of the class room. One of ma' boys, James was sitting next to me and in front of me, was a friend of Brie's who was on the cheer leading squad. I started a friendly conversation with them talking about how Gabriella was and then we moved onto basketball until the history teacher walked in Mr. Nichols.

Mr. Nichols is the type of teacher that the whole class loves to wind up and then in the end he goes crazy. But I found that most of the students in my year thought that he was very gay and do little gay impressions just to see how he would react. But of course I wasn't allowed to take part in all of this seeing as my dad work in the school and as soon as I was doing anything wrong than Mr. Nichols would always come out with the line 'Do you want me to tell your father?!' of course there had been the occasion where he would tell my father but my dad shook it off soon as he didn't really like Mr. Nichols and after I explained what I had done to the teacher would laugh along with me.

But today I didn't really feel like embarrassing the shit out of the not-so-popular History teacher as I felt like I needed to be somewhere else like there was something happening and I needed to be there. But I couldn't do anything about that seen as I was sitting down in a class room watching a power point presentation about how something I wasn't really paying attention to.

After of sitting in boredom for at least 15 minutes I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked to see what the teacher was up to and satisfied that he wouldn't see that I was getting my phone out, to the ringing object out of my pocket and looked at the caller id was to see who exactly wanted to speak to me while I was knowingly in class.

What shocked me the most was that I found it to be my dad. I understood that it had to be pretty important if he was ringing me know do I immediately pressed the accept button on my phone.

'What's happened?' I asked and watched as the whole class including Mr. Nichols turned around to look at me. _Sir_ as many of us called him matched over to me looking as gay as ever and stood in front of me with a angry expression on his face,

'_Gabs, she's awake finally awake we need to get to the hospital now!' _I felt a grin creep onto my face and everyone looked at me in confusion.

'Mr. Bolton, do you want you father hear about this little accident?' I just ignored him and carried on the exciting conversation with my dad. 'Really?' I asked completely shocked by the event. I heard my dad chuckle and then talk to me 'Yes son, now you get yourself down to the hospital I will ring Carlos and your mother who will bring Josh while you let your friends know, well you could just call Sharpay who will tell every one else any way' With that my dad hung up and I stood up from my seat and looked the gay man in the eye.

'I think you will find that was my father, now if you excuse me I want to go and see my best friend, the one that had just woken up from a coma!' I walked past Mr. Nichols and ran out of the class room hearing the shouts and clapping from my class mates that had just found out that Gabriella had woken up. As soon as I reached the parking lot I got in my car and rang Sharpay explaining everything that had happened. She said that she would ring everyone but tell them to go one they had finished the lessons they were in till they left school and greeted one of their close friend that had been asleep for almost a week.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the hospital after what seemed like the longest 20 minutes of my life. I was excited about finally seeing Brie awake but then I was nervous because I was gonna tell her how I felt about her and I knew that Sharpay wanted me to do it before everyone got there because she wanted to know what happened from one of her best girl friends.

My dad was gonna come with the rest of the gang when his class had finished and found a substitute for the lessons for the rest of the day. But my mom said she would get there was soon as she had got Josh ready, which would be quickly seeing as Josh had missed his sister and called for a cab as she could not drive due to the fact that she had a baby growing in her stomach.

I stood at the desk that was in the wing Gabriella was in and asked for her doctor to come and see me. I was thankful when she came out almost instantaneously, with a small grin on her face. She walked me down the hall way saying that Gabriella had only woken up an hour ago and so was a little tired and still in pain. As we came closer to the door of Brie's room we stopped 'I will come in and cheek on you in about an hour' I nodded at the doctor and took a deep breath.

I slowly open the door to revile the one and only Gabriella Ann Montez.

Even though she was in a hospital gown, completely shattered, in a lot of pain and her face was a close colour to white she still looked completely beautiful. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and I could see that a glimpse of happiness come into her eyes as she saw me walk into the room. Gabriella moved over a little in her bed and then patted the space next to her. I smiled nothing had changed, she hadn't forgotten me but I still hadn't hear the beautiful voice of hers.

I did as her gushers had told me to do and laid in the space that Brie had made for me. When I wrapped my arms around her petite body she rested her head on my chest and I hear her breath in as if smelling me 'Why, are you smelling me?' I asked as I chucked at the same time. I felt her hit me on the chest and then giggle.

'I have missed you so much' she answered my question and I was finally glad to here her voice again, but the Latina girl held onto me as tight as she could like if she didn't then I would suddenly disappear. I reassured her by kissing the top of her head and then rubbing circles on her stomach just below her belly button where I new she liked to be caressed. 'I've missed you to more then you will ever know' I whispered I her ear and I heard her giggle again which made my smile stay on my face.

We sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence taking in each others presence. I could see that Gabriella eyes where closed but I knew she was awake. I knew that I had to tell her that I had feelings for her, so in my mind I was thinking of a hundred different ways that I could tell her but I thought about them and then realized how stupid and cheesy they sounded and then the perfect on came into my head.

'I was scared that I was gonna lose you' I whispered this made Gabriella open her eyes and look up to me and a sympathetic smile was on her face and she lifted her hand and stroked my cheek and I could see that there were tears in her eyes. 'Honey, you know that that could never happen I will always be with you' I knew that she was gonna answer something like that but I had more to say…

'I was scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you I think I'm in love with you!'

It was true there was a chance that I didn't only have feelings for my best friend but I was also in love with her. I watched as complete shock covered Gabriella's face and then a small smirk appeared on her face. She placed the other hand that wasn't on my face on the other cheek and slowly lifted her head up so that out heads were the same level.

Finally we kissed.

It wasn't like the kiss that we had staged before but one that meant so much more.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and are probably happy that Gabriella woke up**

**Any ways please review and that you for the few people that did my poll if you haven't done it please do it concerns my next story**

**Love you!**

**Thetruemeaningoflove**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 17 'God-Mother?'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_This is from no-ones point of view so kind of like a narrator._

They kissed put it wasn't like a make-out long kissed, but a small delicate one that still showed all the love that Gabriella had. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and then looked into each others ey_es. _A bit of hair fell into Gabriella's face, but Troy slowly lifted up his hand and tucked the small curl behind Gabi's ear where it was habitually placed.

Gabriella found this as a sign for her to finally speak. 'I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time.' This made Troy smile and then Gabriella took Troy's hand and started to play around with his fingers. 'So I was wondering?' Troy didn't finish his question yet he waited until Gabi was looking up at him. She did that and then smiled 'what is it Troy?' the Latina girl stopped playing with his hands and looked him into the eyes. 'I was wondering now that we have finally realized that we like each other, well do you wand to be my girlfriend?' Troy's eyes where closed as he asked the question it was like he was worried about the answer as if he had got the situation completely wrong.

'Troy I would love to' once the blue eyed boy had plucked up the courage to open his eyes; his signature grin appeared on his face. Gabriella giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. 'You do realize that Sharpay is gonna squeal like loads and so is Taylor and Alex then Seth will give you a lecture' Troy groaned and moved position. His head was now on Gabriella's stomach with his arms wrapped around her body. Gabi giggled again and then started playing with the little hairs at the back of his neck. 'You know I've already had Sharpay squealing and going really hyper this week' Troy said although it sounded very muffled as his mouth was covered but somehow his girlfriend managed to understand.

'What do you mean you have heard her squeal this week, are you surprised because if you are you really don't know her very well because she does it like 5 times a day' Gabriella was really confused Sharpay would shriek if she saw a really cute couple walking down the road or if she saw some really nice shoes or her latest one if Troy had chose a really nice outfit to wear that day or bought some really 'fabulous' clothes as Sharpay calls them.

'I know that but on I think Monday I told her that I might like you more than a friend and she kind of went mad on me!' Gabriella smiled as she imagined what it would be like when she actually find out that they where actually in girlfriend, boyfriend relationship, she laughed a little as she imagined what it would be like when all of the Alex and Taylor. But then she stopped when she thought about Seth, she knew what she had to do. She would sit Seth down as soon as she got home and explain the conversation. But then a thought popped into her head.

Matt

She didn't know what her relationship with him was. She knew that if anything they were on a break after she had put him in a coma but if they were a couple still and was she technically cheating on the both of them. Gabriella's eyes widened.

'Babe what's wrong?' Gabriella was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of Troy's voice. Then she looked at him and then frowned 'Am I cheating on you?' Gabriella really didn't have a clue what was going on she had only been awake for what an hour maybe more and she had already told Troy that she loved him and that she would be his girlfriend.

Troy chuckled a little and then moved so that he was no longer lying on Gabriella but sitting on the end of the bed. And took her hand and kissed it, he then placed it on his lap and stoked it. 'Babe I don't understand where you're coming from' Gabi looked at Troy and sighed there was a million and one questions going thought her head and she couldn't believe that the most important one at the moment was Matt she had better things to think of like what was she gonna do about school there were test coming up.

'Matt am I cheating on you with Matt?' there was so much confusion in her eyes and Troy could see that she was stressing out over what was happening to the person she loved more than how she was coping at that very moment in time. 'Babe if you are I'm not really worried about it because I know that if you two are still together than you will more than likely march over to his house or where ever he is and dump his sorry little ass! So will you relax otherwise they will keep you in here for longer!' Gabriella sighed and then smiled she found it so cute when he was telling her what to do and in the end she knew that it would make it all better for her, so she just nodded and pulled Troy so that her was once again laying next to her.

Just as Gabriella's eyes where about to close she heard the door swing open and then a very excited Josh run into the room. Gabs lifted her head up and smiled a very big (as in pregnant) looking Lucille walked into the room following Josh and sat down on the chair that was in the room. Gabriella started to giggle as she watched Josh try to jump on the bed many times so that he could finally hug his sister.

After many attempts he gave up and looked at Troy who just smiled and then shook his head and did as he was almost told to do. Once Josh was where he wanted to be, in Gabriella's lap hugging her and once again blabbing on about something her turned his attention to his very exhausted looking mother who was sitting in the chair looking as though she was going to die.

'Mom, are you okay? You look like you have just run around the hospital like 10 times?' Lucille smiled at her son then waited until she had enough energy to speak. 'Well' there was a pause so she could get yet more oxygen 'the taxi got stuck in a jam and then when we got here there was no-one around to tell me where you two were Josh is fine but I am a pregnant women you would of thought that I get a little help!' Troy smiled and then got up and shook his head and then chuckled. If she could Lucille would have people come out of life saving surgery just to help a _pregnant_ woman get out of bed and down the hall for some coffee.

'Shall I get you some coffee?' Lucille nodded to Troy's question then he looked over to Gabi who was now staring at Troy with a big grin on her face. 'Babe your not allowed coffee, you know that you can't mix caffeine with your drugs how about I get you some water' Gabriella frowned but then nodded. Troy chuckled and then made his way out of the room.

When Josh had stopped talking he was just sitting and looking at the girl laid in the hospital bed, then he smiled 'I missed your eyes awnd your smwile Gwabi!' Gabriella giggled and then kissed Josh on the head. 'I missed you too honey' She watched as Josh nodded his head and then placed his head on Gabriella's shoulder. Josh slowly fell asleep from all the excitement of his sister waking up and also the fact he had missed his nap time.

After Lucille noticed that Josh had fallen asleep she got up and walked over to the hospital bed and hugged the recovering girl. A smile appeared on Gabriella's face as she felt the baby kick it's mom as they hugged. 'That's my little girl!' the mother to be explained, Gabi started squealing 'You're having a little girl!' Lucille laughed at the girl's reaction. 'Yeah I am and I would really love it if you would be her God mother?' Gabriella pulled Lucille into yet again another hug, Gabriella spoke into her ear 'I would love to thank you!' the older woman smiled at how grateful Gabi was.

After 5 minutes Troy entered the room so far Gabriella had found out what Annabelle's [Changing the name to Annabella to Annabelle] whole name was and was really honored that they had put her name into her God daughter's. 'Does anyone know if my dad is in the country?' Troy smiled as he was able to give her good news 'He said that he wouldn't leave Albuquerque until you were well enough and you said it would be okay he's making he way as we speak but he may be a little late he's trying to get himself out of a meeting!' Gabriella nodded and a little smiled on her lips at the thought of her dad getting out of a meeting he didn't do that unless it was really important and if they didn't then her would start shouting.

Troy walked over and put her water next to her but just as he was about to walk back to his seat Gabriella grabbed his shirt and moved over a little so that Troy could lay next to her.

Josh stayed sound asleep as the three adults in the room started a conversation about what had been going on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The reason it is so late is because I have had some science sats (yes my school are still doing them) and also I have had to start choosing my GCSE's so I had been doing research **

**So sorry **

**Thetruemeaningoflove**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 18 'East High'

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_This is from no-ones point of view so kind of like a narrator._

Just about everyone had come in to see the now awake and happy Gabriella Montez, her father was on his way after the big argument he had with his bosses who soon let him go after Carlos threatened to quit his Job, but the top people that he worked for didn't want to loose there best man. But he had spoken to Gabriella and he apologized for not being there but she understood he was trying to keep the family sheltered and fed although they were very well off. But she didn't mind the fact that he almost quit his job for her was enough.

Troy was still sitting next to her in the bed and her brother had now been moved to where Lucille was sitting be for she went to find the toilets but had now came back and took the seat next to him. Sharpay was at the end of the bed with Alex next to her. Taylor was on the couch with Seth and Chad, everyone was smiling and Sharpay was still the only one who knew about the thing going on between Troy and Gabi but she didn't know for definite, and she was eyeing them up suspiciously checking to see if they we doing everything couple like but realized that it was the hardest think to work out with the pair because they always acted like a couple.

They were just catching up about what had happened while Gabriella had been 'asleep' and they all laughed really hard when they found out that Troy had walked out of his history class leaving a fuming Mr. Nichols.

'You ran out a class for me?' Gabriella was very touched by what Troy had done for her but he only shot her a crazy look back. 'Are you kidding me I haven't spoken to you in like a week!' She giggled at him and then rested her head on his chest and felt Troy begin stroking circles on her back. Gabs found this kind of relaxing and slowly felt her eyes becoming heavier, but she didn't want to fall asleep while her closest friends had come to see her.

She took Troy's hand from behind her back and then looked at him sternly. 'Will you stop that it's making me sleepy!' she pouted but Troy just chuckled and then kissed the hand she was using to stop him from rubbing her back. Sharpay looked at them and was about to say something until she realized that they had made out in front of the whole family so it wasn't really unknown that they would kiss each other.

'Right guys I have good news for you!' Gabriella exclaimed in a very excited way. She began bouncing on the bed until Troy stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. Gabi soon calmed down but had a big grin on her face.

'Giggles are you gonna tell us or keep us guessing?' the very excited girl giggled and began bouncing on the bed again. This time Troy didn't stop her and waited until most of the excitement she had gone.

Alex looked at Gabriella waiting for her answer. But it didn't come, she was a little shocked that she didn't know what the big secret was seeing as she was her twin sister and they lived together. Alexandra tried to make a gesture saying that she could carry on with what she was saying but she didn't. 'Gabriella, tell us' everyone one was shocked by Alex's out burst but they were all mentally thinking the same thing.

'I'm graduating with you guys!' everyone looked at Gabriella except Troy a bit confused then the girls got it and started squealing Gabriella joined in with them while Troy chuckled. Chad and Seth still didn't understand so they started at Troy hoping that he would give them an idea to what they were so happy about, but he just smiled wanted Gabriella to tell the goods news.

'Gabster, how can you graduate with us? You're not even on our Grade and not the same school' Chad exclaimed he seriously wasn't getting what Gabs had said even if it was pretty easy to understand.

Finally it clicked in Seth's head and he let everyone know by saying 'No way!' his other baby sister was gonna be in the same school as him which meant that now he could protected her from any Jerk's who wanted to get in her pants. Chad look at Seth still confused as to why everyone was excited about a thing that Gabriella couldn't do.

'Chad what would my sister have to do to graduate with us?' Seth asked him hoping that he would catch on and stop being a dumb ass. Chad stood there thinking before he started jumping up and down shouting 'No way, no way, no way!'

Everyone stopped what they were doing and look at Chad like he was some alien but then started laughing when he jumped on Gabriella pulling her into a famous Chad bear hug, that only Chad gave to his closest 'Girl Buddies' as he calls them.

Once everyone had given Gabs a hug and congratulated her they all sat back down to where they were before as well as Josh sitting in between the couple that no-one knew about yet, Josh decided that his other sister and his Auntie Sharpay need to know what he had been up to today and have ordered that they listen and let him fill them in.

* * *

After waiting for a little while Carlos Montez stormed into the room and ran over to his little girl that she had missed so much. Troy got off the bed and took Josh with him so that Gabriella could see her father after a week of not seeing him. Carlos ran over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug and started kissing her head over and over again. The three who where on the other side of the room to Troy swore that they could see tears falling from his eyes as he held onto his youngest daughter.

Jack was standing in the door frame looking at his best friend and his god child reunite after a week and he knew that he would act exaltedly the same way if anything were to happen to Troy, Sharpay or his unborn child. Jack coughed trying to get the at attention of the rest of the room, when they all looked over at him he nodded then spoke 'I think we should all get something to eat' everyone seemed to understand apart from Chad who was about to say something until Taylor clamped her hand over his mouth and then lead him out of the room.

* * *

After half an hour everyone thought that they had given the father and daughter enough time and so decided to make there way back slowly. Josh had fallen asleep in Troy's arms after having a tantrum saying that he didn't want to sit on anyone else's lap apart Troy or Gabriella and seeing as Brie wasn't there Seth immediately put him down and let him run over to his favorite person at the moment.

On the way back to Gabriella's room everyone stopped by the doctor's room to see when she would be allowed home and what would she need if she did? When they stopped out side the room they wanted to get to everyone was shocked when Chad did something intellectual, he knocked on the door and waited until he got a response before he entered.

Once Chad heard the muffled sound of 'Come in' he opened the door and allowed Troy and the sleeping toddler to go in first, after that everyone else followed and started to whisper as they saw Gabriella sleeping in her bed. Taylor and Sharpay awed at how cute she looked when she was asleep while Chad and Troy thought that she looked cute but the two other Montez teenagers just thought that she looked normal.

That was until Gabriella's eyes opened a little and she looked around the room until she found the presence she had been longing for with a shy and tired mumbled 'Troy!' she tried to reach out for him, but she didn't have to move far as Troy quickly walked over to her and crouch in front of her to stroke the hair out of her eyes. 'Hey Darlin you okay?' Gabi nodded and then grabbed Troy by the collar so that she could pull him closer and place her head in the crook of his neck.

Troy laughed at her and then kissed the top of her head and then started stroking her hair. It was only then that Ella began mumbling in his ear. 'You……..Bed………in….stay!' Troy nodded indicating that he understood and rose from the spot he was crouching in while Gabriella moved over to the other side of the bed leaving room for Troy. Once there was enough room the blue eyed boy slipped off his shoes and jacket then climbed in the bed. Gabs moved until they were both comfortable and she placed her head on Troy's chest.

Just before she fell asleep she whispered some worlds that she thought that only Troy could hear but she didn't know that the two biggest mouths had heard her.

'I love you Troy' When Troy heard the worlds his eyes lit up and he looked around the room before whispering back. 'I love you too Brie' It was only then that he realized that Sharpay and Alex had heard them as he looked at them and saw them both squealing at each other. When he groaned everyone in the room looked at him wondering why the sound had come out of his mouth.

'YOU TWO SAID YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!!!' everyone looked at the couple in the bed while Troyella where staring at Seth.

* * *

I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update but my laptop broke and i only just got my new one today

Thetruemeaningoflove

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 19

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_This is from no-one's point of view so kind of like a narrator._

Troyella were staring at Seth who was at the moment was emotionless all the girls (including Lucille) had massive smiles on their faces while the men (apart from Seth) looked like they were proud papa's even Chad but that wasn't what was on Troy and Gabriella's mind at the moment, they looked at him a little worried until he stood and slowly walked out the room. Then Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. The others in the room looked at the door Seth had walked though and their faces changed to sympathetic, Troy kissed Gabs on the head and then walked out of the room to follow Seth.

Once Troy was outside he looked down the hallway to his left and right until he saw any sign of his girlfriend's brother as well as his own friend. When he found him sitting on one of the chairs he thanked the high heavens that he hadn't stormed out of the hospital. He knew that Seth hadn't realized that Troy hadn't come out to find him because he hadn't tried to walk off more or looked up at him.

Troy walked up to Seth and then sat on the seat next to him, the oldest Montez son just kept staring down at his hands.

'What is your problem with me being with Brie?' Troy asked, he was a little annoyed at how it seemed like one of his friends couldn't trust him, they were gonna tell him at a better time but he couldn't help it if Seth's other sister and girlfriends had big mouths even if one of them was his cousin. But by the look of it Seth was trying to find an answer to Troy's question. It was probability just him trying to make up an excuse. The reason that he stormed out was more than likely out of shock but no-one knew what was going thought his head.

'It's not really a reason it's more it's just my sister and your one of my best friends!' Troy had been expecting an answers like that, but he didn't understand how he could say that, nearly everyone had been making jokes that Troyella would be the next 'it' couple at school and even Seth joined in some times.

'And you think I didn't have the same thing going through my going thought my head when you asked Sharpay?' The more Troy said it the more annoyed he got, it wasn't like all of a sudden he was gonna break up with Gabby one-day because he had had enough of her or something because people had said that it was obvious that Troy liked her and the fact that she was still his best friend, and he knew he couldn't live without her even if her tried.

Seth looked at him and it looked like he didn't understand. 'Dude why would you really care that much, there's a difference Gabi is my sister, Sharpay is your cousin, you don't have the same kind of relationship me and Gabs do!' Seth had really gone one too far with that, and Troy had changed from pretty annoyed to downright angry. He shot up from his seat and anyone around could tell that he was pissed off. 'I don't have that kind of relationship with Sharpay after 18 years we have been treated like brother and sister, I'm there for her when she's upset and she's there for me. Don't you dare start talking shit about me not giving a fuck about not caring for her maybe I wanted her to be happy and just let you to do what you wanted even if I wasn't really happy about it!' Troy had started yelling at Seth and soon after he had started Seth had stood up from his seat and walked up to Troy right in his face.

'Yea well how do I even know that you even give a shit about my little sister the only time that I have seen you upset was when Gabi was first brought in hospital!' Troy and Seth had started to attract people's attention and although no-one looked like they were gonna get security neither one of the boys had noticed.

'You that I don't care fuck about Gabriella, when I was the one who was first there when she was hit to the ground, I was the one there when she found out that you were moving in with Sharpay, I was the one there when she found out that your mom was never coming back and I can tell you now that I will be there whenever she needs me. I don't give a shit about what you say, she means a whole lot more to me that you will ever know!' There was almost his crystal blue eyes where almost black from all the anger he was venting off and he made sure that when he was staying it he was looking dead into Seth's eye's 'And for your information I was upset while Brie was in hospital but I never showed it, most people we shocked when I let myself go in here the first time but after that maybe I kept it to myself, I showed that I wasn't in a good mood but I didn't want everyone else to watch me breakdown. That doesn't mean that I was scared shitless that Gabs was gonna die on me because when everyone else thought the worst I always had to be the one that was positive. So don't you dare say that I don't give a fuck!' Troy stared to walk away and went to open the door, he could feel tears in his eyes but it didn't matter so he turned around before he opened the door that lead to his girlfriend.

'And I don't think I ever saw you cry in front of ever-one.' Troy didn't have to say it very loud but he knew that Seth had heard him after he had sat down and had his head in his hands.

___

Troy stepped in the room and watched as everyone stared at him, there were tears in his eyes and he knew that if he looked at anyone other than Gabriella then the salty tears would roll down his face. But he soon found himself wrong as the tears did fall as he looked at the girl in the bed who he really thought was gonna die. Everyone had changed places in the room and somehow Gabriella, Sharpay and Alexandra were sitting on the bed, with Gabriella on the end.

Emotionlessly Troy walked over to the seat that was by Gabi and sat on it placing his head on her lap letting tears fall down from his eyes as they landed on his girlfriend's stomach. Everyone around him looked at each other as Gabriella started to play with Troy's hair, somehow all the other people in the room managed to communicate and made a joint decision that they should leave the couple alone for awhile. Josh had tried to put up a fight not wanting to leave either Troy or Gabriella but when Sharpay promised him ice-cream he soon changed his mind and let Troyella have some peace.

The two of them sat there for a moment in silence. Gabriella didn't have a clue what to say, she had been there when Troy had cried and no-one else was but she always knew the reason, but now sitting in the hospital room with Troy silently crying into her lap she didn't know what to say or do so she just continued to run her hands through his hair.

After a while Troy lifted his head up and stared at Gabriella, she gave him a sweet smile back and Troy gave a weak one back but anyone could tell that he still wasn't happy the only way that he would was if he would tell someone what was wrong. Gabriella new that she was the only one that he would open up to after knowing him for her whole life he had only started being open with her when she started High School and before then he managed to keep it all bottled up, somehow.

'Babe what's wrong?' Troy had to think before he answered the question he knew what was wrong but he didn't know how to but it in words.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

**Closer**

Chapter 20

By Thetruemeaningoflove

_This is from no-one's point of view so kind of like a narrator._

'Babe what's wrong?' Troy had to think before he answered the question he knew what was wrong but he didn't know how to put it in words.

When Troy didn't answer, Gabi knew that if she didn't get it out of him soon then she would never get it out of him and it would just keep eating away at him until he eventually blow up. So she kept on asking him. 'Honey you need to tell me what's otherwise I'm gonna start worrying about you and then like you said I won't be able get let out soon. And I know that's not what you want.'

Eventually Troy lifted his head up, when Gabriella looked over him the only sign that said he had been crying was his blood shot eyes but apart from that he looked so scared and vulnerable but she didn't understand why everything was fine now. The way her boyfriend was looking at her in that moment it time made her heart break in two.

'While you were in here' Troy began 'While you were in here I've been the one that has been going along saying oh yeah you know Brie she'll wake up when she wants just being stubborn' a small smile crept on his face while Gabi let out a little giggle 'and as soon as I said that everyone would stop worrying for a little while and then when they weren't so sure they would come and ask me again and I would say the same. Then I started to promise people things that I wasn't sure whether I could keep at first it was about you being a God Mother and then I promised Josh that you would wake up before his birthday party so that you could come' When Troy let out a sigh Gabriella knew that the next thing he said wouldn't be a positive as what he had said before. 'But the whole time there was something that was scared because at times I thought that you were gonna die I thought that I was gonna lose my best friend and that meant that I would never be able to wish you a happy 18th birthday or that I wouldn't be there when you Graduated from Collage. There would be no-one there when I was having a really bad day to make it all feel better again, I would be able to see the face you pull when you're trying to study but I'm putting you off or the spark that comes in your eye when you haven't seen me in a couple of days and I surprise you by walking in your room. I was scared that I was never gonna hear you giggle and feel your hug or hear you call me Honey.' Troy paused and wiped the tears that were falling down the latina's cheeks and then smiled at his thought 'And then when you had been unconscious for longer, I wanted you to wake up so that I could hear you voice I didn't care if you turned into some mad woman, or whether you would hardly speak I just need a sign that you okay I didn't care if you woke up and when you saw me started screaming at me for not protecting you because I really I hadn't otherwise you would be the one in a hospital bed he would.'

When he had finished it felt like a weight that been lifted off his shoulders but that mean he didn't feel a little guilty, at first he didn't even realize that he thought he had been a little to blame but as he started to open up to his girlfriend he just kept on talking, saying everything he had bottled up even things that he hadn't know he had kept to himself.

When he felt Gabriella's hand on his cheek he looked up at her and saw her smiling at him she still had watery eyes but she wasn't crying amore which made him feel a little better. 'Honey...' she giggled using the mane that he had wanted him to hear 'I can promise you that I don't blame any of this on you, you weren't to know that he was gonna come and push me over or that I was gonna walk in on him doing something he shouldn't, you simply wanted to get introduced properly and that is fine I don't blame you because if you weren't there then I could have just been left but you came over and helped me so no matter what anyone else says none of this was your fault okay'

A small smile crept onto Troy's face all this time he had been worrying and it was nice to know that he wasn't blamed for anything that had happened to Gabi, if anything she was grateful.

____

Troy was sitting in Gabriella's bed as she was walking around getting ready to leave the room that she had been in for a week. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her run around trying to get all of her things together as quickly as possible. It hadn't been 5 minutes ago that the doctor came in to give his girlfriend back her results, the couple breathed a sigh of relief when they were told that Gabriella was completely healthy and she was free to leave as soon as she had signed her release forms, but she had to stay with at home with someone for a week in case they had missed something.

That was when she began running around to collect all of the items that had made its way into her room since she had been there. Gabriella wasn't even changed out of her pyjama's well that's what she called them it was Troy's grey sweat pants that were really big on her, she had rolled them over at the waist until they were the right size but they were way to big length wise as she skidded around with that she but a simple black tank top. Although she wouldn't agree Troy thought that she looked beautiful walking around in his cloths.

'Babe are you gonna get changed or you gonna stay like that?' Troy had directed the question to Brie and as he said babe a little smile appeared on her face but she just stopped what she was ding and walked over to her boyfriend and placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

'Naa I'm just gonna stay in these I mean I'm only gonna go back and get in bed anyways so there's no point' Troy smiled at her reply and pulled her onto his lap, a squeal escaped her mouth followed by a giggle then finally a sigh as her felt troy nuzzle his face into her hair.

'Kay, are you ready then?' The blue eyed boy whispered into her ear making her giggle yet again although his time he chuckled at her. Gabriella nodded her head and jumped off him and picked up the bag that contained all of her stuff, but soon found that it was taken off her as Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hospital room that she had been using.

They walked over to the reception desk, filling in the release forms and signing where needed once the last signature was in place she smiled and handed the papers back in. Finally she thought she didn't really like hospitals and finally getting released had put her in a good mood as she skipped over to where Troy was standing he chuckled and then shook his head, then let himself get dragged away by this best friend and girlfriend.

Once they finally reached Troy's car, Troy opened the door for Gabriella and she placed a kiss on his cheek as a thank you as she got in, Troy then walked round to the driver's side and on the way dropping off the bag that he had carried for his love.

Once he had started the engine he looked over and smiled 'Troooy?' Gabriella dragged it out and he knew that she wanted something 'Yessss?' he replied in the same way Gabi just giggled and looked at him.

'Can I go to your house?' she asked quietly Troy chuckled and nodded his head 'Sure anything for you babe'

She smiled 'Does that mean we can so to star bucks now?' He chuckled again and took the next left leading to the coffee house.

**I know that I haven't updated in a while and don't really have an excuse but I'm sorry**

**Please review **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. =]

Closer

Chapter 21 'Confrontation' 

By Thetruemeaningoflove

A/N i updated the wrong chapter :P woopies sorry

_This is from no-one's point of view so kind of like a narrator._

She wanted to be sitting in a bed. Well she really wanted to be sitting in her boyfriend's bed with him next to her but at this moment in time she was trying to catch up with Troy as he matched up the drive to Matt's house.

Since they had came back from the hospital they had some coffee and then just hung around the house until Troy got a phone call from the cops. From what Gabriella could tell it was something about her accident, if you could call it that, but more specific it would be that he wasn't being held in custody anymore. And that was probably why Troy was marching up Matt's Pathway. When Troy had ran to his car with an annoyed look on his face Gabi immediately new that something was wrong so she leapt into the car along with Troy, he hadn't said anything so she just kept on trying to figure out where they were going but as they turned into the street that Matt lived on she finally realized what was going on. When she had asked Troy what he was doing he didn't do anything except just carry on driving. After that she didn't do anything except worry what her newly boyfriend was going to do.

When Troy pounded on the door she knew that it wasn't a good sign, the longer he had to wait the angrier he became so she stood back a little. Gabriella knew that they were going to have a fight and there was nothing she could do to control it. Well she could try to get Troy to stop but at the state he was in there was no why he would listen to reason.

When the door burst open Matt looked around and then came face to face with Troy his facial expression instantly became worried and scared. A punch suddenly came in to view as Troy's fist came in contact with Matt's face. 'You almost killed her you fucking bastered!'

Matt stumbled back and brought his hand to his nose to wipe the blood that was running down his face. The look on his face changed as he became just as angered as Troy and went charging at him. They both fell onto the floor and began to hit and punch each other fighting and rolling around trying to be in control. Gabriella was standing there she didn't have a clue what to do. In a way it felt good to know that Troy was protecting her and standing up for her, but it was so wrong at the same time someone was going to get hurt because of her and she was just standing there doing nothing while her boyfriend and ex were rolling around on the grass outside Matt's Family home.

'Troy!' the Gabriella called out, she wanted to sort it out and know the true before he got killed.

Troy looked up he was in the perfect position he has all of his weight on Matt and was holding him down with his fist lifted in the air ready to swing it right into his face. But he had frozen as soon as his girlfriend had called his name. The way she said it sounded like a plead more than anything he had expect. She slowly walked over and placed her delicate had on his shoulder and whispered into his ear 'Please' it sounded so soft that he couldn't bear to refuse her.

The urge to kill the bastered was unbelievably strong but Troy knew that he couldn't do anything else to Matt, as soon as Gabriella had whispered into his ear it was like she had some kind of hold over him he could do anything else to him, Troy was more scared of seeing a look on his girlfriends face. The material on Matt's shirt became scrunched into the Wildcats fist and Matt felt himself be pulled up a little 'You hurt her and it will be the last thing you do! Understand?' Troy waited for a response from Matt as his eyes flickered across his face but none came 'I said do you understand?' The grip on Matt's shirt became even tighter and the anger in his voice had risen. The look on Matt's face was scared as he quickly nodded like a little child would.

Matt was shoved back into the ground as Troy got up and began to walk over to his car, once he had reached it, he placed his hands on the roof and leaned against in with his head hung down but he still kept an eye on Gabriella.

'I bet it's a shock seeing me here isn't!' The words spat out of the latina's mouth before she could stop herself, she didn't want to come across like this but then at the last minute she realized what he had done to her. He had cheated, lied and used her. 'You thought you scared me off at the least!'

'Gabriella I am so so so sorry, so sorry that you can't understand how truly sorry I am.' The way that Matt made it sound was actually like he was sorry but there was something in his eye that looked not quite right, that little glint that you could tell that all he was thinking about was himself. He lifted his hand to stroke the side of her face but Gabi had move her face to the side before Matt could, he looked confused.

'Well that isn't good enough' her voice was soft and quite but Matt could hear every word. There were tears in Gabriella's eyes as they look into Matt's. 'You have hurt me so much since we have been together. You didn't accept my best friend just because he was better than you at something, you cheated on me hundreds of times, you never remember our anniversary, and on Valentine's day you didn't even get the card yourself and I wasn't the first person you ever gave it to. But the main thing is that you didn't ever just want to be with me for me.' A tear escaped from her eyes and she looked down.

'No, no I did want to be with you Gab-` matt was trying to explain but was cut off 'The only reason you were with me was because I'm the head cheerleader and most of the boys and school want to be with me!' There were still tears down her face but she was getting more aggressive. 'You almost KILLED ME! You were sleeping with people and when I finished it you put me in a coma. So I am going to say this to you once and only once.' She looked him in the eye with her finger pointing towards him 'I never want to see you again. I don't want you near my friends or family or so help me God you will wish you were never born Got it?' She finished her hands resting on her hips, waiting for an answer.

When Matt had answered with a quite 'Yes' Gabriella turned on the heel of her foot and began walking over to were Troy was standing her was now leaning against the car. As he saw her walking over he stepped away from his car and opened the door for Gabriella to get in and make sure she was in securely before closing the door and running around to the driver's side and jumping in and going as fast as he could. He didn't want to stay around any longer than he had to.

Once Troy was driving down the road he looked over to his girlfriend and frowned. She was looking out the passenger's window so he couldn't see her face. But what he could see almost made is heart break. Gabriella's petite shoulders where shaking he pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

'Brie...?' when no answer came he sighed.

'Babe are you mad at me?' Gabriella smiled at the name he had called her, no matter how much she had heard it, it always made her feel giggly and girly on the inside. She slowly turned her head and looked at her boyfriend. She gently shook her head before climbing onto his lap in the car.


End file.
